The First Generation
by Green Garden
Summary: A second fandom story of mine concerning the First DigiDestined. Different characters and storyline from Trail of Five. Basically OC.
1. Entering the First Journey

School was over in Shehab Annoor School, Amman, Jordan. Four Eighth Graders in the school, with their classmates, put their study utensils away. Ammaar Andalusi, age 15, with smooth brown hair, and dark brown eyes, was in the rear desk between the rear and side windows of the classroom. He was wearing a school shirt, which was striped white and blue, with the school's emblem on the top right of the shirt. The teen wore a digital watch on his right wrist.

With everything in his school bag, Ammaar stood up and was about to leave his desk. He noticed that there were only three other classmates in the classroom, with it otherwise being empty. One of Ammaar's friends, Muhammad Abu Nahran, a year younger than Ammaar, who had smooth dark hair with jell, and eyeglasses, was in Ammaar's way of leaving.

"Hey Ammaar... Do you want to walk with us, instead of using a school bus home?" Muhammad inquired, asking in Arabic.

Ammaar glanced at his two female classmates. Both were wearing Islamic dress code, while one was wearing a dark green Hijab, who had hazel eyes, while the other was wearing a dark blue Hijab. Both of them were waiting at the classroom's door, glancing at Ammaar and Muhammad. Ammaar lowered his face, and was hesitant. It wasn't the first time he was asked, and previous times he had refused. Ammaar knew how to walk back to his home, with others or alone.

This time Ammaar sensed something different, like he had to walk home, and with the three of his classmates. He quietly nodded his acceptance, and Muhammad smiled. He stepped aside, and with his school bag around his back, Ammaar walked out of the classroom with three of his classmates, and out the school with them. Stepping out of the school grounds, Ammaar separated from his three classmates, and went towards one of the school's buses.

His three classmates waited for him on the sidewalk. At first they were confused, wondering if Ammaar was going to leave in the school bus that took him home. Ammaar went into the bus, and quietly talked with the bus' driver, telling him he was going home walking. The driver accepted it, and Ammaar got off of the bus, walking over to his three classmates. The three were happy to see Ammaar leave the bus and walk towards them.

Once Ammaar had joined them, they continued on their way walking together. While his three classmates were talking together, Ammaar remained silent, just listening with his head lowered.

"Ammaar?" One of his female classmates inquired.

Ammaar looked up, and saw his three classmates staring at him, while the four continued walking. Ammaar noticed that it was his female classmate, with a dark green Hijab, that spoke to him.

"Why did you go into the bus?" She asked.

"Just to tell the driver I was going home walking." Ammaar replied quickly.

The girl nodded. Ammaar returned to listening his three classmates talking together. He remained silent once more, with his head lowered. Not so far from the school, and in broad daylight, but without anyone noticing, the ground under the students' feet suddenly swallowed them...

* * *

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

_Trail of Belief - Travel through the tunnels of faith - Worship... - There is no God but the God - And Muhammad is his messenger - The message of unity - Peace... - ... And patience... - Is the way... - When law becomes unlawful... - Islam breaks the invincible - Thrive in peace... - Thrive in patience... - Thrive in worship... - Thrive in the oneness of God... - Souls of Discipline_

**The First Generation**  
**Episode 1: "Entering the First Journey"**

In an isolated and quiet canyon, with a river flowing through it, two humans suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the river. The river's current was strong, taking the two students along with it. Ammaar panicked, not knowing how to swim. He felt soaked to the bone, and he was fearful he was going to drown for sure. Everything had happened so fast that Ammaar didn't realize what was happening. He slowly submerged underwater, with his right hand slowly going under.

Ammaar's right hand went below the water, but soon afterward another hand grabbed hold of it. Ammaar was pulled to the surface, and he felt being dragged slowly to dry land. He was let go on the dry land, lying on his back. Ammaar coughed out water from his lungs violently, prompting him to turn to his right side for it to be easier for him.

"_Are you O.K. Ammaar?_" A familiar feminine voice asked, beside Ammaar.

Once he calmed down, he turned his head, and realized who was with him.

"Yeah Heba... I'm O.K. now. Thank you." Ammaar thanked, with his head lowered.

"You scared me there for a few moments." Heba informed.

Heba Al-Reesh was one of the female students that Ammaar was walking with after school. She was the one with hazel eyes and dark green Hijab. She was the same age as Ammaar, being 15.

"... Where are Razan and Muhammad?" Ammaar asked, glancing around their place.

The canyon was deep, with a river roaring through it. There were paths on either side of the river, that were a little high. Ammaar knew that the river was the river that Heba had pulled him out of.

Heba shrugged. "I don't know. One moment the four of us were walking, and the next I found myself in the river, with you behind me. I got you out and the rest is history."

His mind taking in what had just happened, Ammaar stared at the river, and slowly nodded his head.

"There goes our school bags, and school..." Ammaar whispered.

"You were wearing a school shirt, right Ammaar?" Heba questioned.

Ammaar blinked, turning to Heba. "Yeah?"

"Not anymore." Heba shook her head.

Glancing down, Ammaar noticed that his clothes were different. He was now wearing a dark green t-shirt, which had an outline of a black owl with its wings spread slightly on the whole length of the back. In the front, the owl was outlined in black and small, soaring downwards. He was wearing dark green sport shoes, with black shoelaces. He wore dark green socks, and black bland shorts.

The bland short had a band type of belt, which held the shorts secure around the boy's waist, and down past his knees. Ammaar felt that he was wearing a cape on his back, and he was. The cape was black, which was made of black owl feathers. The cape was fastened on Ammaar's shoulders. A pair of goggles was dangling around Ammaar's neck. The lens' rims were colored black, while the lens' themselves were transparent dark green.

Once he knew what he was wearing, he glanced at Heba to see what she was wearing. Her dark green Hijab was the same. She was wearing light green boots. A dress covered her figure, with the dress being colorful, with it having different numerous colors of the rainbow, in random locations. Ammaar was sure that Heba wasn't wearing those, except for her Hijab, before in school.

"Well... You aren't wearing the same as before either." Ammaar smiled.

Heba nodded. "I know. I feel comfortable in what I'm wearing now."

Noticing something, Ammaar realized that he was in the river, and that he should be wet, along with his clothes. Taking another glance, Ammaar didn't feel, or see, any wetness on his clothes. He glanced at Heba, and saw that her clothes were dry as well.

"At least we aren't wet." Ammaar noted.

Heba blinked, confused. A few moments later, and her eyes widened. She smiled, nodding her head when she understood what Ammaar meant.

"At least we are alone... Let's hope we can find both Razan and Muhammad." Ammaar said, standing up.

"Knowing Razan and Muhammad, they'd be looking for us also." Heba agreed, standing up as well. "... I would prefer to be alone with you than being with Muhammad or Razan now."

Ammaar heard it, and he glanced at Heba. The two had eye contact, before Heba quickly lowered her head, blushing. Ammaar wasn't expecting her to say that, but he was happy she did say it. Both were quiet until both heard a splash from the river. Both Ammaar and Heba glanced ahead of them on the path, and saw some red rabbit on all fours. It seemed that it was digging. It suddenly stopped, and stared behind it at the river.

Moments later some amphibian, with spikes on its back, jumped out of the river, and right at the red rabbit.

"**Super Thunder Strike**!" The red rabbit yelled.

Some sort of lightning was released from the red rabbit's body, and directed right at the amphibian. The amphibian was in the air, so it couldn't avoid being hit. The attack collided with the amphibian, sending it flying across the river. The amphibian collided into the canyon wall across the river, with dust being spread, where it couldn't be seen what had happened to the amphibian for awhile.

Heba and Ammaar turned back to watch the red rabbit, and they were in time to see it splash back into the river. Turning back to the amphibian, both Heba and Ammaar noticed that the dust had cleared up, and the amphibian splashing back into the water. Deciding to check what the red rabbit was digging for, Ammaar walked towards where it was digging.

"At least we know we aren't on Earth anymore." Heba muttered.

"... And that we aren't alone; with there being other creatures in this world." Ammaar added.

"Hostile creatures to that." Heba noted.

Ammaar had reached the hole that the red rabbit had dug. Heba noticed where Ammaar was, and being curious, she walked over. Ammaar knelt down on his knees, but without his butt touching the ground. Looking into the hole, Ammaar saw two things were in it. One was some sort of black egg, while the other was some cellular. Ammaar touched the egg, and felt that its surface was rough. With both hands and arms, Ammaar took out the black egg from the hole.

It wasn't completely dug out, so Ammaar had to make some effort to pull it out completely. Heba had reached his side, and noticed Ammaar falling onto his back, with a black egg on his chest. She raised one of her eyebrows, and looked into the hole. She saw the cellular. Heba grabbed the cellular and played around with it, seeing what it was capable of. She found the digital camera function on the cellular, and took a photo of Ammaar on his back, with the black egg on his chest.

Ammaar noticed what Heba was doing, and he didn't mind. Heba noticed that part of the black egg had some sort of design on it. She aimed the cellular at it, and took a photo of it. The cellular was Nokia design. Where the word "Nokia" should have been, there was "Satuza" instead. Most of the cellular was colored dark green. As for the cellular's monitor, there was a green sphere in the center of it, with some strange design spinning around in the sphere.

It was against a black background. There were some parts of the cellular that were black. There was some external connection for the cellular. The buttons on the cellular were all black in color, while the shapes on the buttons were light green. As for some sort of design on the black egg, it was an outline of a crescent in the center. The outline of the crescent was colored dark green. Outline of two feathers were above the crescent to the left and right.

"I think this cellular is yours." Heba informed, handing the cellular to Ammaar.

"Thanks." Ammaar thanked, taking his cellular while still on his back.

Heba giggled. "Need help?"

Ammaar blinked. "You mean with getting the egg off of me?"

Heba laughed out loud, but nodded her head. Ammaar rolled his eyes.

"No." He informed. "I can handle it myself."

"You don't know how to swim, do you Ammaar?" Heba asked, in a serious tone.

Ammaar shook his head. "No."

Ammaar was pretty close to the river, and so without warning, a sudden wave swept over Ammaar and the egg, pulling them into the river. Ammaar was holding tightly onto his cellular.

"Ammaar!" Heba yelled, quickly jumping into the river.

The river's current was strong, as Heba had experienced it before. Both Heba and Ammaar were dragged underwater, even though Heba struggled at first, but without success. The black egg also disappeared under the water...

* * *

"Do you think that Ammaar and Heba are O.K.?" The girl with dark blue Hijab inquired, speaking in Arabic.

"They'll be fine Razan... Besides if they're together, I don't think something would happen to them. Ammaar would make sure of that." Muhammad replied, also speaking in Arabic.

Razan Abu Ostoor was the second female classmate, who was wearing a dark blue Hijab. Besides the dark blue Hijab, she was wearing a dark blue dress with patterns of numerous colorful flowers. The dark blue dress covered her feminine figure. She wore dark blue boots. She was the same age as Muhammad, aged 14. As for Muhammad, besides his eyeglasses, he was wearing a silver vest, with a green t-shirt, along with dark blue shorts, which reached below his knees.

He wore silver sport shoes with dark blue shoelaces. The two of them had appeared in a desert, with sand all around them. They were in an Oasis in the desert, and had remained there since they first appeared in there. Muhammad was kneeling down in front of the oasis, without his butt touching the sand. Razan was sitting, with his legs stretched, and her back being supported by a palm tree that was near the oasis. The shade of the palm tree shaded Razan from the heat.

There were other palm trees around the oasis.

"Heba would also make sure nothing happens to Ammaar." Razan added in Arabic.

Something fell from the top of the palm tree Razan was under, and the thing fell to her right side, startling the teen. Razan looked at the egg, and noticed that it was completely blue. Some sort of crown in gold was at the center front of the egg. Razan felt sand moving on her left side, and glanced to her left, noticing some sand piling up into a small pile. The piling up soon stopped, and the sand was blown away, revealing some sort of cellular.

Razan was sure that the cellular wasn't there before. It was similar to Ammaar's, but with different colors. The cellular was Nokia design. Where the word "Nokia" should have been, there was "Meric" instead. Most of the cellular was colored dark blue. As for the cellular's monitor, there was a blue sphere in the center of it, with some strange design spinning around in the sphere. It was against a black background. There were some parts of the cellular that were black.

There was some external connection for the cellular. The buttons on the cellular were all black in color, while the shapes on the buttons were dark blue. Razan heard Muhammad gasp, and she turned to look at Muhammad. What she saw made her eyes widen. What Muhammad was looking at was the oasis, and he was backing away from it. What made Razan's eyes widen, was the color of the water of the oasis. It wasn't clear blue, but white now.

Muhammad's back hit a palm tree, and Muhammad sat down under the palm tree's shade. Moments later and Muhammad felt sand moving on his right side. He glanced to his right, and noticed some sand piling up into a small pile. The piling up soon stopped, and the sand was blown away, revealing some sort of cellular. The cellular was Nokia design. Where the word "Nokia" should have been, there was "Meric" instead. Most of the cellular was colored silver.

As for the cellular's monitor, there was a silver sphere in the center of it, with some strange design spinning around in the sphere. It was against a black background. There were some parts of the cellular that were black. There was some external connection for the cellular. The buttons on the cellular were all black in color, while the shapes on the buttons were silver. Muhammad picked it up, looking at it, and it was then when something fell from the top of the palm tree to his left.

Muhammad saw that it was some sort of egg, which was completely green. Both Muhammad and Razan glanced at each other, and shrugged. Razan took the blue egg, and put it on her legs. Razan embraced the egg, rubbing it gently, with his eyes closed. Muhammad smiled at the site. Putting his cellular into his shorts' right pocket, and picked up his green egg...

* * *

A much worse and frightening experience than the first time in the river, Ammaar violently coughed out water from his mouth, and turned to his side, coughing. He quickly noticed he was out of the water, and on some dry land. Ammaar quickly sat up and looked around. He saw that Heba was unconscious on his right side. Ammaar hastily went over to her side, and shook her.

"Heba." Ammaar whispered in her covered ear.

There was a groan from Heba, and Ammaar quickly back away a little. Soon enough, Heba quickly and violently started coughing out the water in her lungs. Once she calmed down, Ammaar went over to her side again.

"Are you O.K.?" Ammaar asked, in a worried tone.

Heba sensed the worried tone, and she smiled. "I'll be fine Ammaar."

Like before, their clothes were dry. Ammaar felt his shorts' pockets, and he felt his cellular in his right pocket. He and Heba took the chance to look around. The black egg was with them on the dry land, and having a quick glance around, the two realized that they were in some sort of underwater cave. The only way out seemed to be underwater. There were numerous bottles of milk, and both were surprised when they saw the bottles. Ammaar went over to the black egg.

As for Heba, she stood up and walked over to the numerous bottles of milk.

"I guess I don't need to ask how we got here." Heba muttered.

Ammaar quietly agreed. It was pretty obvious that they were taken to the underwater cave they were in. Ammaar saw Heba sitting down beside the milk bottles. He quietly took out his cellular, and fondled around with it. He was able to find the function for the digital camera, and without Heba noticing, Ammaar aimed his cellular's monitor at her, and took a photo. Ammaar had no idea how much space was in his cellular.

Glancing on his right wrist, Ammaar remembered his digital watch. It was dry, and when he looked at it, the watch's screen was empty, as it wasn't showing the time. He had thought that the water might have harmed it, so he left it alone around his right wrist. Heba supported her back by the cave's wall, and she had her knees up close to her, hugging herself, while she just stared at the water. That was a photo that Ammaar had already taken.

Ammaar noticed the faraway look on Heba's face. The water of the cave gently lapped close to Heba's feet. Heba noticed the water lapping close to her feet. Holding his black egg close to him, while his cellular was in his right pocket, Ammaar kept his eyes on Heba, and the water. The water lapped a few more times, and the last time it left two small puddles of clear water. Not doing it before, Heba was curious about it, but she remained where she was.

Taking out his cellular, Ammaar prepared his cellular's camera, and was able to find the function for video recording. He aimed his cellular's monitor at Heba, and the two small puddles. Right in front of the cellular's monitor, with Ammaar recording it, one puddle of water formed a cellular similar to Ammaar's. The other puddle formed a completely blue egg, with a green droplet in the center front. Heba gasped after both were formed. Ammaar continued recording.

Heba approached her cellular, and grabbed it. The cellular was Nokia design. Where the word "Nokia" should have been, there was "Meric" instead. Most of the cellular was colored light green. As for the cellular's monitor, there was a green sphere in the center of it, with some strange design spinning around in the sphere. It was against a black background. There were some parts of the cellular that were black. There was some external connection for the cellular.

The buttons on the cellular were all black in color, while the shapes on the buttons were light green. Ammaar stopped recording, and he took a photo of Heba holding her cellular, with her egg in the scene.

"Heba?" Ammaar inquired quietly.

Heba looked up at Ammaar. "Yeah Ammaar?"

"I took some photos and a clip of you, if that fine with you." Ammaar informed.

Heba smiled. "Of course! Just let me see them..."

She went over to Ammaar's side, and he handed his D-Satuza to her. Heba looked through the photos, and at the clip. When she was done, she handed it back to Ammaar, and Ammaar took them.

"They're nice. It's good that you got the two puddles forming into this cellular and egg. It's good footage." Heba remarked. "My cellular is almost identical to yours... The only difference is the green's shade color, and the word here."

Ammaar looked at Heba's cellular, and knew what she was talking about.

"Along with this strange design; it's different my own." Ammaar noted.

Heba blinked, and Ammaar showed her his cellular. It was then that she noticed that the strange designs in the spheres were different. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Them too." Heba agreed.

"So it seems you have an egg to care for too." Ammaar grinned.

Heba giggled. "Just watch out for your egg Ammaar."

"Will do." Ammaar nodded.

It was at that moment that Ammaar felt something in his egg push outwards. Ammaar gasped, staring down at his egg. In a puff of dark green smoke the egg vanished. Ammaar closed his eyes, coughing out the green smoke. Oddly the smoke didn't smell bad or didn't feel harmful. When the smoke was clear, Ammaar opened his eyes, and was met with green eyes. Ammaar gasped startled, and he quickly moved away from the creature he was near.

Ammaar still carried his cellular in his right hand. Without aiming it, a 3D hologram of the creature was imitated out of Ammaar's cellular, with the creature spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the creature, was close to Ammaar's. Ammaar and Heba only noticed Ammaar's cellular when it started analyzing the creature.

"_Octmon - Embryo Micro Jerebi - Octmon was short for Nocturnal Monster. He was part of the Night Children family. Octmon could either be a male or female, but this one is a male one. Octmon was the embryo form of either Octurnalmon or Noctuwomon, but in this case, Octmon was the embryo form of Octurnalmon. Octmon was one of the owl copedam - His attack is: Spinning Feathers._"

_Octmon was only a small owl's face with a dark green beak, and green eyes. He had what appeared to be some sort of sprout coming out of his head. The sprout was colored dark green, and had two feathers, as they were also dark green._

"Octmon." Ammaar whispered, staring back up at the creature.

"Chief." Octmon spoke.

"You can speak!" Ammaar exclaimed.

"Of course chief... All codelimin can... Well most codelimin in my form can." Octmon explained, blinking.

"Chief?" Heba inquired.

"My name is Ammaar Andalusi Octmon, but you can call me Ammaar." Ammaar greeted.

"I like chief better chief, but I won't forget your name. Promise. I'm your copedam. I could sense it since you took me out of that hole." Octmon explained.

"What? You know about that?" Ammaar inquired, slowly approaching Octmon. "... And what's a copedam, or codelimin for that matter?"

"I would ask about the whole form stuff." Heba added.

"I'll explain as much as I can chief." Octmon informed.

"_As well I._" A new unfamiliar feminine voice added.

Octmon; Ammaar, and Heba all turned towards the voice. Where Heba remembered her egg was, was now a floating green droplet. Heba's eyes widened.

"Assalamu Alaikum Heba. I'm Runnymon, and I'm your copedam." The green droplet introduced.

"Your egg hatched Heba." Ammaar smiled.

Heba didn't respond, and glanced down at her cellular instead. A 3D hologram of the green droplet was imitated out Heba's cellular, with the green droplet spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the green droplet, was close to Heba's.

"_Runnymon - Embryo Micro Meric - Runnymon was short for Runny Monster. She was part of the Night Children family. Being only a green droplet, Runnymon only moved around by floating around. Runnymon was the embryo form of Ranbimon - Her attack is: Run Dash._"

Heba looked back up at Runnymon, and approached her. Ammaar had reached Octmon, and putting his cellular away, he carried Octmon in his arms.

"My favorite animal of all animals was always an owl." Ammaar smiled, staring at Octmon.

"That's good to hear. It seems we won't have problems with each other then chief." Octmon blinked.

"Umm... Wa alaikum assalam Runnymon... I have so many questions to ask you." Heba informed.

"And I'm ready to answer them all if I can." Runnymon responded...

* * *

At the oasis, both Muhammad's and Razan's eggs also hatched. Razan's egg hatched in dark blue smoke, while Muhammad's egg hatched in silver smoke. Muhammad's cellular analyzed the creature that hatched from his egg.

"_Survivomon - Embryo Micro Jerebi - Survivomon was short for Survival Monster. He was part of the Night Children family. Survivomon was an embryo level of the Owl Copedam. He hopped around, but he also could float around. He could speak his and another codelimin's name only - His attack is: Emerald Shock._"

_Survivomon was Botamon's size, though his skin was dark green. His eye were green._

While Razan's cellular analyzed the creature that hatched from her egg.

"_Ringmon - Embryo Micro Jerebi - Ringmon was short for Ring Monster. She was part of the Night Children family. She could speak her and another codelimin's name only - Her attack is: Rose Bubbles._"

_Ringmon looked like Pururumon exactly but with blue eyes. Ringmon's gooey body was blue in color and a golden ring was around her neck._

"What's going on?" Razan asked, in Arabic.

Muhammad could only shrug, staring at Survivomon.

"I don't know. They probably won't understand us if we spoke to them." Muhammad replied, in Arabic...

* * *

Ammaar took some photos of Octmon and Runnymon, while Heba took a photo of Ammaar and Octmon. Ammaar took a photo of Heba and Runnymon. Ammaar was able to find the self-timing function for the digital camera function. Heba didn't object when Ammaar suggested the two of them took a photo alone. One was taken of both Ammaar and Heba, while another was taken of Ammaar; Octmon; Heba, and Runnymon.

Octmon and Runnymon didn't mind all the photos being taken of them. Ammaar had suggested the idea before either Octmon or Runnymon could explain anything, and the two didn't mind. After all the photos were taken from Ammaar's cellular, Heba got to her digital camera function on her cellular. She started taking photos herself with her cellular. Heba took a photo of Ammaar with Octmon, and another with Ammaar staring off at the water.

A third one she took was of both Octmon and Runnymon.

"... Now that's done with, I think both Octmon and Runnymon need to start explaining stuff to us. I'll be taping this on my cellular." Ammaar decided, preparing his cellular.

"Good idea. I'll do the same." Heba agreed, preparing her cellular.

Once both were ready and recording, Octmon started.

"For one thing, those cellulars that you are carrying are called "digivices" or Digital Devices. Creatures in this world are called codelimin, where as codelimin that are partnered with humans from Earth are called copedam. This is the first time humans come to the Digital World, which is the name of this world." Octmon started, and so the lectures begun.

"... And how do you two know all this?" Ammaar asked, still recording once everything was explained.

"We just do. It's like part of our nature for us to know it." Runnymon replied.

Both Ammaar and Heba stopped recording. They didn't keep their digivices aimed at their copedam while they talked. They moved it around and some times aimed it at each other. Ammaar learned from Octmon that his digivice was a D-Satuza, while Heba learned from Runnymon that her digivice was a D-Meric. They both learned about codelimin evolving; about the different forms of codelimin, along with other stuff. Octmon said that Ammaar's digivice was a Satuza Digivice.

However Ammaar had shortened it to D-Satuza. As for Heba's digivice, it was a Meric Digivice, but taking Ammaar's lead, she shortened it to call it D-Meric. Ammaar sat down, and put down Octmon. He showed Octmon his D-Satuza's monitor.

"Do you know what this strange symbol is?" Octmon asked.

Octmon saw the symbol. "It's the Crest of Myths; your crest chief."

Ammaar blinked. "Crest? Like what you mention about them before?"

"Exactly chief." Octmon nodded.

"Hey Runnymon, do you know what my symbol is?" Heba inquired, showing Runnymon her digivice's monitor.

"Yes. The Crest of Hiding." Runnymon replied.

"Hiding? That's a strange one." Heba muttered.

"I also know that other crests would descend from the Crest of Myths, with them being the Crests of Hope; Submission; Destiny, and Miracles." Octmon explained.

"Just like the Crests of Love and Sincerity would descend from the Crest of Hiding." Runnymon added.

"That's something." Ammaar muttered.

"Other crests coming from our crests." Heba smiled.

Ammaar lowered his digivice, and glanced between Octmon and the milk bottles. Octmon just continued staring at Ammaar with cute adorable eyes.

"... Are you hungry Octmon?" Ammaar finally asked.

"A lot chief!" Octmon exclaimed.

"I'm hungry too Heba!" Runnymon moaned.

Heba laughed. She nodded, getting up. Both Ammaar and Heba put their digivices aside, as they both sat near the milk bottles. Both beckoned their copedam over. Runnymon floated over to Heba, while Heba took a milk bottle. Octmon hopped over to Ammaar. Ammaar took a milk bottle when Octmon hopped onto his legs. Ammaar put the bottle's nipple into Octmon's mouth, with Octmon eagerly sucking in the milk. Ammaar glanced at Heba, and saw Runnymon drinking.

With his free hand, Ammaar took a photo of Heba feeding Runnymon some milk. Heba noticed, as she glanced at Ammaar after he took the photo. She shrugged, and took a photo of Ammaar feeding Octmon some milk. Both Runnymon and Octmon finished one milk bottle, and once the bottle was away from them, both sighed in satisfaction. Octmon hopped off of Ammaar, and he turned transparent dark green. Runnymon also turned transparent light green.

Both Ammaar and Heba glanced at their digivices, and were surprised that they were glowing faintly.

"What's going on?!" Ammaar gasped, staring at the transparent Octmon.

"OCTMON DICRENOL!"  
"DEMI OCTMON!"

"RUNNYMON DICRENOL!"  
"RAINMON!"

"_Demi Octmon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Demi Octmon was short for Demi Nocturnal Monster. He was part of the Night Children family. Like Octmon, Demi Octmon could either be a male or female, but this one is a male one. Demi Octmon was the caterpillar form of either Octurnalmon or Noctuwomon, but in this case, Demi Octmon was the caterpillar form of Octurnalmon. Like his previous form, Demi Octmon was one of the owl copedam - His attack is: Bubble Blow._"

_Demi Octmon had a small tomahawk that was both dark green and light green in color. It had small owl talons as legs, and no tail. Its feather colors were a mixture of light green and dark green. The right eye was hazel, and the left eye was green._

"_Rainmon - Caterpillar Micro Meric - Rainmon was short for Rain Monster. She was part of the Night Children family. Rainmon was the caterpillar form of Ranbimon - Her attacks are: Heavy Rain and Eagle Bubbles._"

_Rainmon was the size of Botamon, with Rainmon pink in color. A blue outlined raindrop was on Rainmon's forehead._

Ammaar's digivice had analyzed Demi Octmon, while Heba's digivice had analyzed Rainmon.

"So that's how evolving happens then." Ammaar muttered.

Heba smiled at Rainmon, and hugged her. "I like her."

"I like Demi Octmon too." Ammaar smiled, rubbing Demi Octmon's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy." Demi Octmon replied.

Ammaar glanced at Heba, and saw her taking a photo of Rainmon. That reminded Ammaar to take a photo of Demi Octmon. He aimed his digivice's monitor at Demi Octmon, and took a photo of him. Ammaar set the self-timer and eventually took a photo of himself and Demi Octmon. He also took a photo of Heba and Rainmon. Ammaar noticed when Heba took a photo of him and Demi Octmon. Heba kept Rainmon on her legs, with Heba supporting her back on the cave wall.

Ammaar had Demi Octmon by his side, and he also had his back supported on the underwater cave. Both Rainmon and Demi Octmon closed their eyes. Both Heba and Ammaar kept their eyes open, thinking about different stuff, including their lives on Earth, and what they would be missing. Ammaar noticed right away when his digivice started glowing dark green. He glanced at Demi Octmon and saw that nothing changed with Demi Octmon, with the copedam remaining asleep.

He glanced at Heba, and saw her digivice also glowing, but light green. Out of the digivice's monitor, a dark green sphere formed around Ammaar and Demi Octmon. Heba noticed, and quickly checked her digivice. She was in time to see a light green beam be released by her digivice's monitor. It formed a light green sphere around Heba and Rainmon. Heba aimed her digivice's monitor at Ammaar and Demi Octmon, taking a photo of them in their sphere.

The dark green sphere started collapsing first. Ammaar made sure Demi Octmon was beside him, and he was, still asleep. He also made sure that his digivice remained with him. Moments after the dark sphere started collapsing, the light green sphere followed, starting to collapse. Both Ammaar and Heba didn't know what to think about it. The dark green sphere collapsed completely first, in a bright flash of dark green light. Ammaar and Demi Octmon were gone.

Moments later and the light green sphere collapsed, in a bright flash of light green light. Heba and Rainmon were gone when it was all clear, with the underwater cave being empty, except for the milk bottles...

* * *

In bright flashes of dark and light green lights, Ammaar; Demi Octmon; Heba, and Rainmon all appeared near an oasis. Demi Octmon and Rainmon were still sleeping. The first thing the two DigiDestined noticed was the water of the oasis being white. The next thing the two noticed were their classmates on the other side of the oasis, with their own copedam. Both Heba and Ammaar analyzed both of them quickly.

Ammaar and Demi Octmon appeared under a palm tree, while Heba and Rainmon appeared under another palm tree. When the two saw Muhammad and Razan, they temporarily forgot about their copedam, and rushed over to their classmates. Both Muhammad and Razan saw Ammaar and Heba appear across the oasis, but they were surprised that they didn't move from their place. Ammaar reached Muhammad, and stopped in front of him, kneeling down to face him.

Heba reached Razan, and stopped in front of her, kneeling down to face her.

"Ammaar? You're really here?" Muhammad asked in Arabic.

Ammaar nodded. "Yes."

"Heba! I can't believe you're O.K.!" Razan exclaimed in Arabic.

Heba giggled. "Of course I'm O.K.! I've been with... How are you?"

"Confused, but O.K. other than that." Razan replied.

Heba blinked. "Did I hear you speak in English, or is something wrong with my ears?"

"No, I..." Razan paused, and gasped. "... I did speak in English... I can speak English! And fluently!"

Muhammad and Ammaar watched the exchange quietly. Muhammad had decided to try it.

"How did you get here?" Muhammad inquired.

It was in English. It was simple English, but it surprised Muhammad.

"Hard to explain. Did you feed Survivomon some milk?" Ammaar inquired.

"Milk? Where can I find that?" Muhammad questioned.

"... Try the oasis. The white liquid might be milk." Ammaar replied.

Muhammad nodded. He picked up Survivomon, who was awake all this time, and was listening to what was happening. With Survivomon with him, Muhammad approached the white oasis. He sat down on his knees, and put Survivomon close to the oasis water. Survivomon eagerly drank from the liquid, while Muhammad held him securely. Quietly Razan picked up Ringmon and followed Muhammad's example. Ringmon also eagerly drank from the liquid.

With his digivice, Ammaar took a photo of Muhammad letting Survivomon drink from the oasis milk. He took another photo of Razan letting Ringmon drink from the oasis milk. Heba watched, and did the same, taking the photos, along with a photo of Ammaar. She also took a close up photo of Demi Octmon and Rainmon, and two other photos of them separately. Ammaar followed her example and took a photo of Heba first.

He then took photos of Demi Octmon and Rainmon separately. Last was a photo of Demi Octmon and Rainmon in the same photo, still sleeping. Ammaar looked through the photos that were taken through his digivice's camera, and noticed that there were names of Heba Al-Reesh on the first two photos, while Ammaar Andalusi were on the remaining photos. Ammaar remembered that Heba did take two photos using his digivice.

He noted that the photo would credit who took them, regardless of who's digivice it was. Below Heba Al-Reesh's name was the words "Guardian of Hiding" with her crest. While below Ammaar Andalusi's name was the words "Guardian of Myths" with his crest. Ammaar noticed all that when he looked through the photos on his D-Satuza. He decided not to mention it to Heba or the others yet.

"_Chief!_" A familiar voice yelled.

Ammaar turned his attention towards Demi Octmon, and saw him hopping towards him. Ammaar smiled. He also noticed Rainmon awake, and hopping her way towards Heba. He saw that Heba was watching her copedam, smiling. Ammaar took a quick photo of Demi Octmon hopping towards him. Demi Octmon reached Ammaar, and Ammaar knelt down.

"Where are we chief, and how did we get here?" Demi Octmon inquired, whispering.

"I'll explain later on Demi Octmon, I promise." Ammaar replied.

"_What's going on?!_" Razan's voice gasped.

Rainmon had reached Heba, and along with Ammaar and Demi Octmon, they turned their attention towards Muhammad and Razan. They weren't holding their copedam securely in their arms anymore. Both DigiDestined were a little occupied with their copedam that they forgot about Muhammad and Razan. Ammaar quickly had his D-Satuza's camera recording prepared, and Heba did the same. Ringmon and Survivomon were on the sand.

Ammaar noticed Muhammad's digivice glowing silver, while Heba noticed Razan's digivice glowing dark blue. Ringmon had went transparent dark blue, while Survivomon went transparent silver.

"SURVIVOMON DICRENOL!"  
"EMERALDMON!"

"RINGMON DICRENOL!"  
"CROWNMON!"

"Use your cellulars to analyze them!" Ammaar advised.

A 3D hologram of what was once Survivomon was imitated out of Muhammad's digivice, with the copedam spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the copedam, was close to Muhammad's.

"_Emeraldmon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Emeraldmon was short for Emerald Monster. He was part of the Bright Souls family. Emeraldmon was one of the owl copedam. Emeraldmon had numerous juvenile forms, but in this case Emeraldmon's juvenile form is Silver Otazoidmon - His attack is: Emerald Bubbles._"

_Emeraldmon was Otazoidmon in a miniature form. He didn't have his cape, as his shirt and pants were shorter and smaller, so they could fit him. He didn't have a belt, but he still had the gloves on, along with the a strange crest on the upper right of his shirt. His eyes were still green, as his hair was brown; short, and smooth._

A 3D hologram of what was once Ringmon was imitated out of Razan's digivice, with the copedam spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the copedam, was close to Razan's.

"_Crownmon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Crownmon was short for Crown Monster. She was part of the Night Children family. Crownmon's juvenile form was Shetamon - Her attack is: Rose Bubbles._"

_Crownmon was Shetamon in miniature form. A sapphire crown was around her head. She had blue eyes were yellow short hair. She was human in figure, human baby form. Crownmon was wearing a blue shirt; blue pants, and blue shoes below it. A strange crest was on her shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. It was in dark blue._

"What happened?" Razan inquired.

"I and Emeraldmon evolved Razan." Crownmon replied.

"You can speak!" Razan gasped.

Crownmon nodded. "Of course! As Ringmon I could only speak my name, but from now on I can speak normally."

"Could you speak Arabic?" Razan questioned.

Crownmon shrugged. "I don't know Razan until I try."

The question made Ammaar and Heba glance at their copedam, who glanced back up at them in return. The two DigiDestined stopped recording, and took photos of Razan; Crownmon; Muhammad, and Emeraldmon...

* * *

"_What are humans doing in the Digital World?_" A new sinister voice inquired.

The four humans and their copedam turned towards the new voice. They found it in the air flapping its wings. Ammaar's D-Satuza was the digivice that analyzed the flying codelimin. A 3D hologram of the flying codelimin was imitated out of Ammaar's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Ammaar's.

"_Vi Vampmon - Juvenile Mammal Grasl - Vi Vampmon was short for Virus Vampire Monster. He was part of the Nether Troops family. Vi Vampmon hated the light, and preferred dark places like cavers. Like any other bats, they slept upside down on any ceiling, which they could clutch themselves onto - His attacks are: Cavern Glide and Night Soul._"

_Vi Vampmon was similar to Demi Devimon. Vi Vampmon did resemble a real bat, which was orange in color. Vi Vampmon's wings and upper limps were bat like, and his lower limps were also bat like. He had a black belt around his waist, with a bat symbol on the frontal center of the belt in white._

After Ammaar's digivice analyzed it, the copedam took their places in front of their humans. Demi Octmon took his place in front of Ammaar; Rainmon took her place in front of Heba; Emeraldmon took his place in front of Muhammad, and Crownmon took her place in front of Razan. Ammaar and Heba took the chance to take more photos, which included Vi Vampmon.

"What do you want?!" Emeraldmon inquired.

"Nothing. I was just to investigate what was going on here and deal with it if I could before I report back." Vi Vampmon replied, with a sinister giggle.

"Oh, you'll report back!" Crownmon growled. "After we're finished with you!"

Emeraldmon was the first, as he leaped at Vi Vampmon. Crownmon followed him, but Rainmon or Demi Octmon weren't capable of jumping so high. They had tried and failed.

"**Emerald Bubbles**!" Emeraldmon yelled.

"**Rose Bubbles**!" Crownmon yelled.

Emeraldmon released numerous emerald bubbles at Vi Vampmon. Most popped before reaching him, but some did reach the bat, and it only tickled him. Crownmon released numerous rose bubbles at Vi Vampmon, and it had the same affect as Emerald Bubbles. Vi Vampmon folded his wings in front of him, and pushed them outwards, throwing both Emeraldmon and Crownmon back onto the sand, in front of their partners.

"And that was without me using one of my techniques." Vi Vampmon grinned.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere dark?" Ammaar inquired.

"Yeah! Why are you out in broad daylight?" Heba questioned.

"... I don't usually come out in the day, but I had to, and that's that. It's not very pleasant for me." Vi Vampmon explained.

Since Demi Octmon saw how Emeraldmon's and Crownmon's attacks were dealt with, Demi Octmon knew that his attack won't harm Vi Vampmon, so he didn't bother in trying to attack the codelimin. Rainmon was scared from Vi Vampmon, after she witnessed what happened to Emeraldmon and Crownmon. Muhammad knelt down and held the fallen Emeraldmon close to him, while Razan did the same, holding Crownmon close to her. Both glared up at Vi Vampmon.

"I promise this would be quick." Vi Vampmon muttered, sinisterly giggling.

Demi Octmon hooted, and tried leaping at Vi Vampmon, but without success. Vi Vampmon saw the attempt and ignored it. Demi Octmon didn't give up though.

"Hey! Don't ignore me just because I'm small! I'll kick you all the way back to the beginning of the desert!" Demi Octmon hooted.

"I would like to see you try infant." Vi Vampmon hissed.

Getting an idea to help his copedam, Ammaar knelt down and picked Demi Octmon in his hands. Ammaar was careful for Demi Octmon's small talon feet not to hurt his hand's skin. With a throw in the air, Ammaar pushed Demi Octmon into the air towards Vi Vampmon. The action surprised the bat, as well as the other three DigiDestined and their copedam. Vi Vampmon was expecting an infant attack from Demi Octmon, but the bat got something else.

"_**Owl Boomerang**_!" A voice yelled.

Something collided with Vi Vampmon, forcing him backwards in the air, and avoiding Demi Octmon. Vi Vampmon felt the strength of the attack, and he glanced around for the attacker, knowing he was the same level as him. Vi Vampmon didn't notice what was happening with Demi Octmon though. He had turned transparent dark green above Vi Vampmon. Ammaar checked his digivice and noticed it glowing.

"DEMI OCTMON DICRENOL!"  
"OCTURNALMON!"

"_Octurnalmon - Juvenile Bird Jerebi - Octurnalmon was short for Nocturnal Monster. He was part of the Tropic Breezes family. Like his previous forms, Octurnalmon was one of the owl copedam. Unlike other owls, Octurnalmon was active during the day. His senses increased during the night. Octurnalmon could change into an owl when needed to. He could telepath with his partner, and he had an X-antibody in his system - His attacks are: Owl Boomerang; Owl Hunt; Owl Razor Spin._"

_Octurnalmon was covered in black owl feathers all over his body. Octurnalmon's feet were owl talons. His arms were wings, as he didn't have any wings on his back. The feathers of Octurnalmon's wings were black in color, while the tips of them were dark green. His face was like an owl's. He had green eyes, with a dark green tomahawk on his head._

Ammaar's eyes were wide, staring at his own digivice, which just analyzed Octurnalmon. Heba quickly took a photo of Octurnalmon in the air. Vi Vampmon quickly took notice of Octurnalmon, noticing that he was now the same level as Vi Vampmon. Octurnalmon was silent, only glaring at Vi Vampmon quietly. He eventually landed in front of Ammaar, never taking his eyes off of Vi Vampmon.

"You want to see me try Vi Vampmon?" Octurnalmon quietly asked. "... **Owl Boomerang**!"

Octurnalmon released a replica of his dark green tomahawk towards Vi Vampmon. The replica spun its way towards the bat. The replica exploded on Vi Vampmon, having the same affect as it did before. Vi Vampmon was confused at how it was done the first time, but with another equal level codelimin, he was going to have more trouble and problems.

"Thanks for the boost chief." Octurnalmon whispered, without glancing him.

"No need." Ammaar replied, smiling down at his copedam.

"We want to be part in the action! Heba!" Rainmon complained.

"I don't know how Ammaar did it." Heba admitted.

"Are you ready for this Emeraldmon?" Muhammad asked, staring at his copedam's face.

Emeraldmon quietly nodded, staring back at Muhammad. Muhammad helped Emeraldmon back to his feet. Emeraldmon was glaring at Vi Vampmon.

"You'll have more trouble from more than one juvenile soon!" Emeraldmon exclaimed.

Muhammad was holding his digivice, and it glowed silver. Emeraldmon turned transparent silver.

"EMERALDMON DICRENOL!"  
"SILVER OTAZOIDMON!"

"_Silver Otazoidmon - Juvenile Humanoid Jerebi - Silver Otazoidmon was short for Silver Otazoid Monster, with otazoid being Twilasin for best or elite. He was part of the Bright Souls family. He was one of Otazoidmon's close brothers, but Silver Otazoidmon was stronger. He was an expert in the subjects of medicine and biology. He could fly. Through his ability of manipulating lightning, Silver Otazoidmon used it to vanish from sight. Silver Otazoidmon was one of the owl copedam, and he had an X-antibody in his system - His attacks are: Silver Lightning and Silver Bolt._"

_Silver Otazoidmon was Renamon's height, as he had silver eyes, with short spiky silver hair. He was human in figure. A silver coat was over him, as a white shirt and white pants, along with silver shoes, was below it. Silver Otazoidmon wore silver mountain gloves. A silver belt was around Silver Otazoidmon's waist, as a strange crest was in silver on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._

"Two juveniles are better than one. Don't you think so Octurnalmon?" Silver Otazoidmon inquired.

"Definitely." Octurnalmon nodded.

"I'm ready for this Razan." Crownmon decided.

It was Muhammad's D-Meric that had analyzed Silver Otazoidmon. Razan helped her copedam onto her feet, and stepped back. Crownmon turned transparent dark blue, while Razan's D-Meric glowed dark blue.

"CROWNMON DICRENOL!"  
"SHETAMON!"

A 3D hologram of what was once Crownmon was imitated out of Razan's digivice, with the copedam spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the copedam, was close to Razan's.

"_Shetamon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Shetamon was part of the Tamed Beasts family. Shetamon's element was fire and wind. Shetamon was also known as Scarfmon - Her attacks are: Rose Flames; Flaming Tornado; Dream Fear; Triple Lightning Claws._"

_Shetamon was Renamon's height, as she had blue eyes with short; smooth yellow hair, which was slightly spiked. Shetamon was human in figure. She was wearing a white shirt and white pants along with pink shoes below it. She wore pink mountain gloves. A pink belt was around Shetamon's waist, as a strange symbol was in dark blue on her shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._

"Now it's three against one." Shetamon informed.

With new copedam appearing, it was time for new photos. Photos that Ammaar only took with his D-Satuza. He noticed that Heba was mentally preoccupied with something. Vi Vampmon was fearful inside himself. He knew he would be easily deleted if all the three attacked him. Ammaar took photos of Silver Otazoidmon; Muhammad, and of Shetamon.

"... What's taking you three so long?" Vi Vampmon inquired.

"We're a team." Silver Otazoidmon replied.

"And so the four of us would act as one." Shetamon added.

"Four?" Vi Vampmon repeated.

A few moments later and Vi Vampmon started laughing. Heba understood what Silver Otazoidmon and Shetamon meant, as did Rainmon. Octurnalmon understood as well, and mentally agreed with his fellow copedam. Heba sensed that Vi Vampmon was mocking Rainmon. She had watched how Ammaar; Muhammad, and Razan all did it. It didn't seem too hard to her.

"Get ready Rainmon." Heba decided.

"Alright!" Rainmon cheered.

Rainmon turned transparent light green, while Heba's D-Meric glowed light green.

"RAINMON DICRENOL!"  
"RANBIMON!"

A 3D hologram of what was once Rainmon was imitated out of Heba's digivice, with the copedam spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the copedam, was close to Heba's.

"_Ranbimon - Juvenile Mythical Jerebi - Ranbimon was short for Rainbow Monster. She was part of the Legend Tales family. She was named Ranbimon because of her colorful pairs of wings. Ranbimon was a sweet codelimin to be around with. Her attacks were colorful rainbow attacks - Her attacks are: Rainbow Stars and Rainbow Dissolve._"

_Ranbimon was Lucemon's height with five pairs of wings: each pair of different color of the rainbow colors. The wings were leathered and feathered. Ranbimon had furred white arms; hands; feet, and legs. Ranbimon's legs were padded. Three brown bangs were slightly on her forehead. Her hair was short; smooth, and brown. Her eyes were dark brown. Pink breastplates were over Ranbimon's small breasts. There was an outlined image of an eagle on Ranbimon's forehead in blue._

"Now we're a team." Ranbimon remarked. "Thanks Heba!"

Heba smiled. She glanced down at her D-Meric. It had actually worked, and Rainmon did evolve to Ranbimon. Heba was fearful that something might go wrong somehow and Rainmon would be able to evolve.

"O.K. Copedam... Let's take out the trash..." Octurnalmon remarked.

"Right!" Silver Otazoidmon; Shetamon, and Ranbimon agreed in unison.

"**Silver Bolt**!" Silver Otazoidmon yelled.

"**Dream Fear**!" Shetamon yelled.

"**Rainbow Stars**!" Ranbimon yelled.

Silver Otazoidmon released a huge silver bolt from the space between his hands, while Shetamon released a strong air bubble through her mouth. Ranbimon released colorful stars from each wing of hers.

"**Owl Boomerang**!" Octurnalmon yelled.

Octurnalmon added his own attack. The four attacks remained separate, heading towards Vi Vampmon at different speeds, from different angles. First was Dream Fear, and Vi Vampmon let the technique collide with him. It did something to him, but nothing much. Vi Vampmon barely avoided Silver Bolt, and had a hard time barely avoiding all of Rainbow Stars. Knowing that he won't be able to avoid Owl Boomerang, Vi Vampmon let Octurnalmon's attack collide with him.

It harmed him like before.

"In the air!" Silver Otazoidmon yelled, leaping into the air.

Ranbimon flapped her wings, and took to the air as well. Octurnalmon followed them, while Shetamon remained on the ground, since she couldn't fly. Both Ammaar and Heba took photos. Heba took photos of the four copedam, while Ammaar took a photo of Ranbimon first, and then a photo each of the four in the air.

"**Silver Lightning**!" Silver Otazoidmon yelled.

"**Rainbow Stars**!" Ranbimon yelled.

Vi Vampmon avoided some Silver Lightning, while the rest hit him. More Rainbow Stars collided with Vi Vampmon, but the whole attack didn't collide on him.

"**Owl Razor Spin**!" Octurnalmon yelled.

Octurnalmon spread his wings wide. He begun to spin fast, with his wings still spread out. He spun straight towards Vi Vampmon. Vi Vampmon put his wings in front of himself, which was a big mistake. At such speed, the edges of Octurnalmon's wings were as sharp as razors, and his wings sliced at Vi Vampmon's wings. Octurnalmon stopped in the opposite direction of Ranbimon and Silver Otazoidmon, with Vi Vampmon between them.

"**Flaming Tornado**!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon spun herself fast at high speeds, as she spun into the air and out of sight. Glancing upwards, above Vi Vampmon, everyone noticed a pink tornado heading on a dead on collision with Vi Vampmon. Vi Vampmon gasped, staring at the sight, incapable of doing anything. Vi Vampmon was caught in the pink tornado, and he was sent down slamming on to the desert sands. Shetamon appeared in front of Razan. When the dust cleared up, Vi Vampmon was visible.

He was on his back, clearly weakened and defeated, but oddly not deleted. Since Vi Vampmon was on the ground, Shetamon decided to take another shot at the bat.

"This is for mocking Ranbimon; me, and Silver Otazoidmon! **Rose Flames**!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon slashed her arms forward, opened, as pink flames burst through the ground heading towards Vi Vampmon. The attack collided with the weakened Vi Vampmon, and sent him backwards into the air. The DigiDestined and their copedam saw Vi Vampmon falling into the desert sand not too far away. The eight knew that the battle was over, but they also knew that they hadn't seen the last of the bat. Both Heba and Ammaar had taken some good photos of the battle.

Octurnalmon flew back to Ammaar, noticing that Vi Vampmon withdrew weakly. Silver Otazoidmon and Ranbimon landed in front of their partners. Muhammad and Razan hugged their copedam. Heba also hugged Ranbimon silently. Both Ammaar and Octurnalmon just stared at each other, nodding.

"Vi Vampmon withdrew weakly." Octurnalmon reported.

"You four did an excellent job." Ammaar smiled.

Ammaar quietly photos of the copedam and their partners hugging. Octurnalmon silently watched him do so. Muhammad and Razan let go of their copedam, and stared at both Heba and Ammaar. Heba released Ranbimon.

"It seems you two understand what's going on around here." Muhammad noted, staring at Ammaar.

"Care to fill us in?" Razan inquired, staring at Heba.

Before either Ammaar or Heba could begin answering, the sky darkened, and everyone glanced up. Something was flying in the air above them, and flying downwards...

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: THE FIFTH DIGIDESTINED

_Following the teachings of Muhammad... - A cruel world lies ahead - The collapse of the standing wall... - Centuries of darkness await... - Unknown... - The shadows of darkness his only peace... - A light will prevail... - From the most unexpected person... - Strive! - For the wall has regained weight - The only solitude is Allah - Hardships of Youth... - Tests of the Dunya' - Work for the Hereafter... - Patience... - The key for success of the tests - Prevail in the Name of Allah! - Souls of Discipline_

* * *

**My Fandom Codelimin appearing in episode:**

1. Octmon - 2. Runnymon - 3. Survivomon - 4. Ringmon - 5. Demi Octmon - 6. Rainmon - 7. Emeraldmon - 8. Crownmon - 9. Vi Vampmon - 10. Octurnalmon - 11. Silver Otazoidmon - 12. Shetamon - 13. Ranbimon.

**Episode thought up:  
**-5.5.2009 Tuesday-

**Episode started:  
**-6.5.2009 Wednesday-

**Episode completed and submitted:  
**-13.5.2009 Wednesday-


	2. The Fifth DigiDestined

"Where am I?" 14-year-old Moath Aslan inquired, in Arabic.

Moath slowly stood up, glancing around him. There was green grass all around Moath. In the center of the location Moath was in there was a small lake. There were palm trees and some bushes, with eggs of different colors and various designs on them. Moath noticed eggs hanging up in the palm trees, as well as eggs in the bushes. He noticed eggs even in the lake floating. Moath was wearing a dark green sweater with a light green sports pants. He was wearing green snow boots.

He had black gloves on his hands, with a black snow cap on his head. The teen eventually noticed his clothes, and knew that he had never worn such clothes before. The clothes he was wearing, before he appeared in such an area, were different than those he wore before he appeared. The teen had light green eyes. Moath saw a flag on a flag pole near the lake. The flag wasn't like any he had seen before.

"_Assalamu Alaikum._" A voice greeted.

Moath jumped, quickly turning around. His eyes widened, and he gasped. The owl folded his arms in front of him.

"... What are you doing in Andalus Village?" The owl inquired, speaking in Arabic.

"... You... You can speak!" Moath gasped, in Arabic.

The owl rolled his blue eyes. "Of course. All the codelimin here speak."

"Codelimin?" Moath repeated.

"Yes." The owl nodded. "Ya Allah. You are completely lost aren't you?"

Moath nodded.

"First my name is Shedmon. I'm the caretaker of this village. I was the first born here. You're in the Digital World now, and in Sorrow Continent in the south to be more precise." The owl explained.

Not able to believe it, Moath fainted onto the green grass.

"I guess I'll be having a guest for awhile then." Shedmon muttered...

* * *

Story by Green Garden

_Trail of Belief - Travel through the tunnels of faith - Worship... - There is no God but the God - And Muhammad is his messenger - The message of unity - Peace... - ... And patience... - Is the way... - When law becomes unlawful... - Islam breaks the invincible - Thrive in peace... - Thrive in patience... - Thrive in worship... - Thrive in the oneness of God... - Souls of Discipline_

**The First Generation**  
**Episode 2: "The Fifth DigiDestined"**

Everything was blurry at first, but his eyesight soon cleared up, and he remembered what had happened. He quickly sat up, glancing around him. He was on the same spot he had fainted on, and his environment hadn't changed.

"I guess I wasn't dreaming." Moath whispered, in Arabic.

"You're awake?" The owl asked in Arabic. "Good. Now what's your name?"

The teen was still in shock of all that was happening to him. He stared silently at the owl. Shedmon patiently waited, staring back at his guest.

"Uh... Moath... Moath Aslan." Moath replied.

"A human from Earth?" Shedmon inquired in Arabic.

"Yes. Aren't there other humans in this world?" Moath asked in Arabic.

Shedmon shook his head. "Not that I know of. I haven't left this village since I was first born here, so I really wouldn't know."

Beside Moath, some grass sprouts grew a little taller, and then formed some sort of grass cage. Shedmon noticed, and he didn't understand what was going on. Moath also noticed, and he was scared. A cellular of some sort appeared, with the grass decreasing in size back to normal once more. The cellular was similar to the other four in design, but it had Meric, and it was mostly black in color. Knowing what it was, Moath picked it up.

The moment Moath had picked up the cellular, a 3D hologram of the owl near him was imitated out of Moath's cellular, with the owl spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the owl, was close to Moath's. Curious about such device, Shedmon approached Moath, with both of them staring at the 3D hologram of Shedmon.

"_Shedmon - Juvenile Bird Jerebi - Shedmon was short for Shed Monster or Shedding Monster. He was part of the Tropic Breezes family. Shedmon was the caretaker of Andalus Village in Sorrow Continent. He was the first born in the location, before the village was established. It was Shedmon that had established the village, after the snow left mysteriously, uncovering the green grass; trees, and lake. Around the village was endless snow. Shedmon was one of the owl copedam, and he had an X-antibody in him - His attacks are: Andalus Guard and Tanis Static._"

_Shedmon was in the form of an owl, with him covered with white thick feathers. Shedmon's feet were talons, and he had three pairs of owl wings behind him. The wings had white feather, but at their tips were silver in color. A silver Mohawk was on top of Shedmon's owl like head. Shedmon's eyes were blue, as was Shedmon's beak, being light blue. Shedmon had mammal arms and hands, with his hands being paws. The fur of the arms and hands was white in color, and thick. Light blue bracers were on Shedmon's paws._

Shedmon blinked. "That's me alright, but how does this device know such things?"

Moath shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'm busy with stuff to do. Feel free to look around, but don't touch any eggs!" Shedmon warned, walking away.

"My friends back home won't believe this." Moath whispered, staring at his cellular.

He took off his black snow cap, revealing his short light brown curly hair. Playing around with his cellular, Moath found the phone book, and found out that it had other numbers on it. Someone named Ammaar "Lunanight" Andalusi had the number *001*. Another person named Razan "Starlight" Abu Ostoor had the number *002*. A third person named Muhammad "Cometris" Abu Nahran had the number *003*.

As for the number *004* it belonged to someone named Heba "Foreen" Al-Reesh. The last number was for him, with the name Moath "Rastinro" Aslan. He was tempted to try the girls' numbers, but he decided against it. It was interesting that only those five numbers were in the phone book. Moath decided that maybe those other four were also somewhere in the Digital World with him, which meant he wasn't the only human in the Digital World.

Leaving the phone book, Moath continued exploring the functions on his cellular. Shedmon was moving around in the clearing, and dealing with different eggs, or caring for some baby codelimin. Somehow Moath had found the program that had analyzed Shedmon. Realizing what it was, he left it alone without entering it. At some point Moath was able to find the functions of the digital camera, and recording camera. He decided to take some photos with the camera.

He took a photo of himself without the snow cap. He then put back the snow cap on, and took another photo of himself. A third photo Moath took was of Shedmon moving around in the village. Moath stood up on his feet, and took some photos of the village itself. After taking a photo of the milk fountain in the village, Moath stopped taking photos.

"Shedmon?" Moath asked, staring at Shedmon.

Shedmon stopped. "Yes?"

"May I have some milk from the fountain?" Moath questioned in Arabic.

"Of course. Don't worry about it. Drink with your hands." Shedmon replied, also in Arabic.

Moath walked over to the milk fountain, and decided that it was there for the babies around the village. It probably won't hurt if he had some himself. He took off his snow cap, letting it drop to the ground beside him. He put his cellular into one of his pants' pocket. Moath stopped drinking when an idea came to him. He lifted his head, and looked around for Shedmon. He took out his cellular when he found Shedmon, and put his cellular on the camera function.

"Shedmon!" Moath called.

Shedmon turned to him. "What?"

"Come here please." Moath requested in Arabic.

Shedmon blinked, walking over to Moath. He spent a few moments showing the owl how to use the camera, and eventually told him to take a photo of Moath while he was drinking from the fountain. Shedmon accepted, and Moath got in position, as did Shedmon. While Moath was drinking some milk, Shedmon took a photo of him. Shedmon handed back the cellular to Moath, and Moath took it. Having had satisfied his thirst, he looked through the photos taken.

He noticed some stuff on the photos he had taken. Moath noticed his name on the photos he took, with the words "Guardian of Tranquility" below the name. With the words was some strange symbol. Moath checked the last photo taken, with it being taken by Shedmon. Moath noticed that the photo credited it back to Shedmon, with "Shedmon of Andalus Village" on one of the photo's corners in English.

Understanding much of his cellular's functions, Moath put it back in his pants' pocket. He picked up his snow cap, and went towards a palm tree, sitting down under its shade. His back was supported by the palm tree. Moath closed his eyes and relaxed, with his snow cap beside him. He heard something falling beside him, he opened his eyes and saw Shedmon rushing towards him. Moath glanced to his right, and saw an egg on his right.

It was completely black, with dark green spots all around the egg. Shedmon stopped in front of the egg, staring at it.

"This is the first time I've seen this kind of digiegg." Shedmon muttered, without Moath understanding.

Moath quickly took out his cellular, and took a photo of the egg, and another with Shedmon staring at it. For some unknown reason, Moath felt drawn to this particular egg.

"May I care for this egg?" Moath inquired, in Arabic.

Shedmon turned his owl head towards Moath. He blinked, and shrugged.

"Fine with me. I'm busy with others." Shedmon replied in Arabic.

Shedmon left Moath, while Moath kept staring at the egg. Moath extended his arm to touch the black egg, but just before his finger could touch it, it vanished in a puff of black smoke. Moath closed his eyes, and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the egg had vanished. From his spot, without standing up, he glanced around the village, searching for the black egg. He eventually found it floating in the lake, with other eggs.

It was the only egg that was black with green spots. Aiming his cellular's monitor at the black egg, Moath took a photo of the black egg floating on the lake. Holding his cellular in his hand, Moath got up and approached the floating black egg on the lake. Moath reached the lake, and he was able to touch the egg. Nothing happened when he touched it. Putting his cellular in his pants' pocket, Moath used both hands to hold onto the black egg.

He took it out of the lake, and sat down near it, holding the egg in his arms. Moath gently rubbed the black egg, and an area he rubbed, Moath felt something pushing outwards from the inside. The push surprised Moath, but he quietly continued to rub the black egg. After some time Moath heard some cracks. He glanced down at the black egg, and stopped rubbing it. He noticed that the black egg's shell was starting to crack.

Whenever his hand rubbed over the green spots, he had felt the roughness of the surfaces of the spots. Without noticing him, Shedmon had approached Moath, and was watching the black egg with Moath. After a few cracks appeared on the black egg's surface, Shedmon moved away a little from the egg. There was a puff of black smoke, and Moath closed his eyes, coughing a little. He felt the black egg vanish, with something else taking its place in his hands.

Moath took his cellular out, but he didn't have to aim it at the new baby. A 3D hologram of the baby in his hands was imitated out of Moath's cellular, with the baby spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the baby, was close to Moath's. It seemed that Shedmon didn't know anything about the new baby himself.

"_Rastiromon - Embryo Micro Jerebi - Rastiromon was short for Rastin Monster. He was part of the Night Children family. He was one of the owl copedam, and Rastiromon was the embryo form of Amaritomon - His attack is: Emerald Bubbles._"

_Rastiromon was Botamon's size with short green fur and green eyes. A green leaf birthmark was on Rastiromon's forehead. He wore a black Arab headdress that was suitable for his size and form._

With Rastiromon analyzed, Shedmon nodded his head, and went on about his work around the village, leaving Moath and Rastiromon alone. Rastiromon was staring at Moath quietly. Moath didn't put away his cellular. He was familiar with the Arab headdress that Rastiromon was wearing. Moath quickly took a photo of Rastiromon on his lap.

"Assalamu Alaikum Moath." Rastiromon greeted.

Moath wasn't surprised that Rastiromon was able to speak with him, since he already was dealing with a talking owl.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Moath replied.

"... My name is Rastiromon, but you already know that. What you don't know is that I'm your copedam." Rastiromon smiled.

Rastiromon spoke in English, and Moath was surprised that he understood most of the words.

"Copedam?" Moath repeated.

"A copedam is a codelimin that is partnered with a human from Earth." Rastiromon explained.

Starting to get used to understanding English, Moath continued on with talking with Rastiromon. Shedmon's attention was caught, and went over to the two, listening on their conversation. With Shedmon nearby, Moath handed his cellular to Shedmon and asked Shedmon to take a photo of him and Rastiromon together, and in English. Shedmon took the cellular, and took a photo of Moath with Rastiromon on his lap.

"I want you to take a photo of me with Rastiromon." Shedmon requested.

Moath nodded, understanding what Shedmon requested of him. Rastiromon also understood, turning his attention towards Shedmon. Shedmon held onto Rastiromon. Moath took a photo of Shedmon holding Rastiromon. With the photo taken, Shedmon handed Rastiromon back to Moath, and Moath took him.

"What are codelimin?" Moath inquired, getting back on the issue he was discussing with Rastiromon.

Rastiromon begun explaining what was explained to both Ammaar and Heba. Eventually everything was mentioned, and Moath understood much of the Digital World. He was surprised that Rastiromon had such knowledge with him being an embryo. He told Rastiromon such thing, and Rastiromon responded that he had such knowledge from the start. It was like it was natural knowledge for him.

"Are you hungry Rastiromon?" Moath questioned, smiling.

"Yes." Rastiromon replied.

Before Moath could say anything, he noticed a milk bottle rolling, and stopping near his leg. Moath blinked, and glanced around, before he saw Shedmon walking away. He knew that Shedmon had sent the milk bottle over to them, since Rastiromon was going to need it. Moath put his cellular back into his pants' pocket. He took the milk bottle off the grass. He put the rubber nibble of the bottle to Rastiromon's mouth, and Rastiromon opened his mouth, eagerly sucking in the milk.

Moath shifted the hold of the milk bottle from his right hand, to his left hand. For the short moment Moath was holding the milk bottle, Rastiromon was holding it all by himself. Moath took out his cellular, and took a photo of Rastiromon drinking from the milk bottle, with Moath holding it. Another photo he took was Rastiromon drinking from the milk bottle on his own, without any help from Moath holding it. Rastiromon eventually finishing the bottle.

Moath didn't have any trouble putting the empty milk bottle aside. He figured that it would be refilled through the milk fountain. Without expecting it from Rastiromon, Rastiromon burped loudly. Moath blinked in surprise. Rastiromon's cheeks turned red, and he lowered his eyes in embarrassment. With his cellular still in his hand, which Moath now knew was his digivice, which was called D-Meric, or Meric Digivice. The strange symbol was the Crest of Tranquility.

The DigiDestined of Tranquility saw his cellular glow somehow. Rastiromon quickly hopped off of Moath, feeling enough energy filling him to allow him to evolve. He turned transparent black.

"RASTIROMON DICRENOL!"  
"LEONIDASMON!"

A 3D hologram of the newly evolved Rastiromon was imitated out of Moath's cellular, with the copedam spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the copedam, was close to Moath's. Once more, it seemed that Shedmon didn't know anything about the new copedam himself. Yet he had noticed the evolution, and came over.

"_Leonidasmon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Leonidasmon was short for Leonidas Monster. He was part of the Night Children family. He was one of the owl copedam, and Leonidasmon was the caterpillar form of Amaritomon. Leonidas was an historical figure that was a Spartan King - His attack is: Emerald Bubbles and Emerald Gust._"

_Leonidasmon had green eyes and the birthmark remained on his forehead. A pair of small fluffy black owl wings was on Leonidasmon's back. Black feathers covered his face. A dark green shock of hair was on the center of the top of Leonidasmon's head._

"Good. Since it seems that you two go together, I need to request that both of you leave Andalus Village now. Seek out a codelimin named Hoobmon. She lives alone somewhere in the snow barrens away from here on the snow. She lives in an igloo. I don't know how far, but she comes here to visit from time to time. You can go there. Once Rastiromon evolves to his juvenile form there, you two could decide what to do then." Shedmon explained.

"What?" Moath inquired.

"Are you kicking us out Shedmon?" Leonidasmon questioned.

"You are a guest here Moath. You can't live here permanently. I think the Digital World brought you here for a reason, and I don't think that reason is still take residence in this village. You might have came straight here, starting your journey in this world, just to be able to get your device and your codelimin here." Shedmon explained.

Understanding, Moath nodded, and stood up. He took a photo of Leonidasmon on the grass. Moath gave his digivice to Shedmon, and Moath picked up Leonidasmon. Shedmon took a photo of them, and then returned the digivice to Moath. Putting on his snow cap, and putting his digivice away, Moath bid farewell to Shedmon, and walked away with Leonidasmon in his arms...

* * *

Both Moath and Leonidasmon knew when they had left the village's territory, because once they stopped onto the snow barrens of the Sorrow Continent, only snow was in the horizon. The two had one last glance of Andalus Village below and behind them. Moath had to climb up a snow hill to reach where he and Leonidasmon were. With the one last glance, Moath begun walking through the snow away from the village.

"Could you fly with your little wings Leonidasmon?" Moath inquired.

"I don't know, but I could try." Leonidasmon replied.

"Why don't you?" Moath quested.

"O.K. But when I'm tired I can come back for you to hold me?" Leonidasmon asked.

Moath smiled. "Of course Leonidasmon!"

Leonidasmon blinked, and flapped his small wings. Moath let go of him, and flapping his wings, Leonidasmon remained in the air. He flew around Moath a few times, with Moath continuing on walking. Moath kept his eyes on Leonidasmon. He took a photo of Leonidasmon flying in the air. While walking in the snow, Moath's boots left his boot prints behind him, which weren't deep, and were soon covered up behind him.

"It's getting cold." Moath muttered, hugging Leonidasmon to himself.

Leonidasmon was shivering. The two of been walking for quite some time.

"Maybe... maybe it... was a... better idea for... us to get... some milk..." Leonidasmon suggested, shivering.

"Yeah. Without milking, we'd starve out here. That is if we don't freeze first." Moath agreed. "... We need to find this Hoobmon ASAP."

The cold wind increased in speed, and it started to snow more heavily.

"Maybe we need to build some shelter." Moath suggested.

"How and where?" Leonidasmon inquired. "We don't have the strength or equipment for it."

"We'll find away." Moath assured.

In his pocket, his D-Meric glowed black, and released a black beam through his pants into the snow. Moath stopped when he and Leonidasmon noticed it.

"What was that?!" Leonidasmon questioned, gasping.

Moath blinked. "No idea."

Moath took out his black D-Meric, and he only held Leonidasmon with one hand. Both forgot about the cold wind and snow. The two were staring at Moath's D-Meric, when it released a black beam in front of itself. The beam almost hit Moath's head, had he not moved his chest backwards. The beam stopped near both Moath and Leonidasmon. The beam formed some kind of black transparent sphere, quickly sheltering Moath and Leonidasmon from the cold and snow.

The sphere collapsed too fast for Moath and Leonidasmon, and before any one of them realized what was happening, they vanished in a flash of black light, as the sphere had completely collapsed on itself...

* * *

A flash of black light appeared in some ice snow cave underground. Moath, carrying Leonidasmon, appeared in the cave. Both Moath and Leonidasmon glanced around the small cave. It seemed it was thawed out, as its floor; ceiling, and walls were made of ice. Just as long as they were out of the cold and snow, both Moath and Leonidasmon didn't mind being in such a cave. Moath laid down on the ice floor, with Leonidasmon still with him.

Leonidasmon remained on Moath's stomach. Moath put his black D-Meric to his side nearby, and since both were out of the cold wind and snow, and being tired from walking so much, both fell asleep in the thawed underground cave. The two didn't know how long they had slept, but they eventually woke up rested. The thing was that they were hungry and thirsty. Moath yawned, stretching out, and Leonidasmon yawned.

"I'm hungry." Leonidasmon stated, stating the obvious.

"So am I Leonidasmon, so am I." Moath agreed.

"Do you think the storm had stopped?" Leonidasmon inquired.

"I don't know; we're underground out of it, so there's no way of knowing." Moath replied.

Leonidasmon hopped off of Moath, letting Moath stand straight on his feet, and stretch out. The underground ice cave was big enough for Moath to stretch in while standing up. Moath picked up his black D-Meric, and stared at it in his hands.

"Do you think our photos would look nice here?" Leonidasmon questioned.

Moath glanced down at his copedam, and smiled, turning his attention back to his digivice. Moath knew what Leonidasmon meant to say. He was reminding Moath of taking photos of them. He decided that he would take some photos. Moath went to the camera function on his digivice, and he took a photo of Leonidasmon on the ground, with Leonidasmon looking up. Moath sat down on the cold ground, and took a photo of himself.

"... How are we going to get out of here?" Moath inquired, muttering.

His copedam heard him, but Leonidasmon remained quiet, as he also was wondering the same thing. Just like when they were in the snowstorm, a black beam was released from the black D-Meric. Moath's face wasn't exactly in the way, but he did have to stretch his arm further ahead. The black beam stopped above both Moath and Leonidasmon. The connection between the beam and the black D-Meric was dissolved, while the beam formed a black sphere.

The black sphere formed around both Moath and Leonidasmon.

"It seems we're getting out of here after all." Leonidasmon muttered.

Moath wasn't sure. He wasn't sure until the sphere started collapsing on the two of them. Both knew for sure what to expect then. The two shared a glance, before closing their eyes, and letting the black sphere collapse on them. The sphere completely collapsed in a flash of black light, taking Moath and Leonidasmon away from the underground ice cave...

* * *

"_I was wondering when the two of you would appear._" A feminine caring voice remarked.

Both Moath and Leonidasmon opened their eyes. The first thing they both noticed was that they weren't in the underground ice cave anymore. They were on the ground with the sky above them, and snow was still all around them. This time though what was different was there was no heavy snow or chilling cold winds. Besides the two of them, the two turned around, and noticed some white teddy bear in front of an igloo. It was obvious it was the one to speak to them.

Moath glanced down at his black D-Meric. As expected, a 3D hologram of the white teddy bear was imitated out of Moath's cellular, with the teddy bear spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the teddy bear, was close to Moath's.

"_Hoobmon - Maturity Mammal Meric - Hoobmon was short for Hoob Monster, with Hoob being the Arabic term for love. She was part of the Tamed Beasts family. Hoobmon was a caring codelimin. She's an excellent mother figure and she loved children, whether they're human or codelimin. Hoobmon lived in cold climates and resided in igloos she made herself. Hoobmon was at her best in her climate, which were cold climates - Her attacks are: Southern Wind; Snow Shower; Chill Claw; Winter Beam._"

_Hoobmon was the same height as Monzaemon. She resembled a teddy bear, with white fur and blue eyes. Hoobmon's white fur covered her mature breasts. Her face was like Monzaemon's but with white fur._

Once knowing who she was, Moath took a photo of Hoobmon in front of her igloo home.

"Now that you two know me, come on into my igloo. A snow storm would be arriving soon, and I don't think you two would want to be in it." Hoobmon smiled.

Both Moath and Leonidasmon blinked, staring at each other. Without hesitance, the two hurried over to the igloo, and Hoobmon stepped aside, letting the two into her home. Hoobmon entered behind them, and somehow the entrance was sealed securely with what seemed to be solid ice. Both Moath and Leonidasmon were surprised at how big the igloo was. It was apparent that there were at least two other rooms in the igloo.

"You two must be hungry, so relax and I'll get all of us some food." Hoobmon decided.

Without a word, Moath took a seat on what appeared to be a comfortable cushioned chair. Once he was seated on it, Moath picked Leonidasmon up onto his lap. Moath put his black D-Meric to the side. Hoobmon was no longer in the room, as it seemed she had left into the some other room of the igloo.

"At least we're safe now, with us finding who Shedmon told us to find." Leonidasmon muttered.

Moath nodded, agreeing with his copedam. Both Moath and Leonidasmon waited for awhile for Hoobmon to return, and she eventually did. Hoobmon was carrying a bowl of some sort of salad with eating utensils with it. At first Moath was surprised at seeing familiar objects, but his hunger quickly took his thoughts away from that.

"I usually eat on the ground. We could eat on a table if you two are used to it." Hoobmon offered, staring at the two seated.

Moath shook his head. "I also eat with my family on the ground. I really don't mind eating on the ground."

"Umm... I don't mind either, but someone would need to feed me." Leonidasmon reminded.

Moath sweat-dropped, remembering that his copedam in his current form couldn't help himself in eating yet. With his copedam still on his lap, Moath took another photo of Hoobmon staring at them.

"You know, you're going to teach how to do whatever you just did." Hoobmon remarked. "As for you Leonidasmon... Don't worry, I'll feed you."

Leonidasmon blinked, speechless as he lowered his eyes in shyness. Moath put his black D-Meric onto the chair, while he held onto Leonidasmon and stood up. Hoobmon sat down with the bowl of salad. The floor of the igloo was covered with something that was leather. Moath sat down opposite of Hoobmon, with him sitting on his legs, which were bent backwards. Moath let Leonidasmon hop out of his arms. Leonidasmon hopped around to Hoobmon.

Moath quickly reached out to his cellular and took it. When Moath took a good look at the salad, he realized it was a fruit salad. It had cut yellow apples, with pears and oranges, along with other fruits. Moath took a fork and started eating the fruit salad quietly. He watched as Hoobmon took some of the fruit salad onto a small spoon, and put it in front of Leonidasmon's mouth. Without a word Leonidasmon opened his mouth and Hoobmon gave him the food.

Moath smiled.

"The snowstorm has started outside." Hoobmon informed. "We're safe in here. You and Leonidasmon are welcome to stay here as long as you both like. Don't worry about food, for I have plenty of it."

"You knew we were coming all this time?" Moath inquired.

After swallowing some of the fruit salad in her mouth, Hoobmon nodded.

"How?" Leonidasmon questioned.

Hoobmon looked at Leonidasmon, and smiled at him.

"Let's just say through a vision. Since I had it, I've been waiting for you two to show up." Hoobmon explained.

"Did you have any other visions?" Moath asked.

"Yes." Hoobmon nodded. "And you, along with the four other guardians, are all going to return justice to the Digital World."

Moath blinked. "Justice?"

Hoobmon nodded. "Yes, and that's all I can mention about that. I can't say how or when, or why."

"These four other "guardians"... What do you know about them Hoobmon?" Moath asked, stopping eating for awhile.

"Not now Moath Aslan, guardian of tranquility. First after you two eat and have some sleep, I'll explain as much as I'm allowed to when you two wake up." Hoobmon decided.

"How do you know my name?!" Moath gasped, his eyes wide.

Hoobmon smiled. "Like I said... I'll explain as much as I'm allowed, but only after you two have eaten enough, and have had your shares of sleep."

Without any further talk, Moath returned to his eating, while Hoobmon also ate, and fed Leonidasmon. Moath had the chance, and he took it, as he had took a photo of Hoobmon feeding Leonidasmon. When every bit of fruit was eaten in the bowl, and all the eating utensils in it, Hoobmon took it and stood up. She walked away into another room with the empty bowl. Leonidasmon hopped over to his guardian's side.

Hoobmon returned, and she took both Moath and Leonidasmon into another room in the igloo. Hoobmon was carrying Leonidasmon instead of Moath. The room they had entered seemed to be a bedroom, with a few beds off the floor in the room. Moath walked to a bed, and he took off his boots, leaving them near his bed. It was then that he first noticed his black socks. He took off his black snow cap. Moath got onto the bed, and went under the covers, being comfortable.

Hoobmon walked over to the bed and put Leonidasmon on Moath's stomach. Leonidasmon got comfortable, with Moath feeling, and seeing, his copedam on his stomach. While Moath was under some covers, Leonidasmon was on top of them. Without any words, Hoobmon left them alone in the room. It didn't take long for both Moath and Leonidasmon to doze off into a peaceful and deep sleep. Moath had his black D-Meric with him on the bed...

* * *

Like in the underground ice cave, Moath didn't know how long he slept. He just slowly woke up, slowly opening his eyes after such a long good sleep. At least it seemed long to Moath, because he felt he was full of energy now. Without sitting up, Moath raised his head, but he head already felt Leonidasmon still on him. He saw Leonidasmon still sleeping, softly breathing. Moath took his digivice and took a photo of Leonidasmon sleeping on his stomach. Such photos were rare.

Deciding to get up, Moath carefully and quietly got out of his blankets and bed, without disturbing Leonidasmon. Moath put on his boots, and his snow cap. He stood up, and with his digivice in hand, Moath took a quick glance at Leonidasmon sleeping, noticing that his copedam wasn't disturbed. He quietly left the room, with Leonidasmon sleeping peacefully behind. Hoobmon looked up when Moath walked out of the room, into what seemed the main room.

"Is it good morning, or is it assalamu alaikum?" Hoobmon inquired, smiling.

Moath blinked, and shrugged.

"Is Leonidasmon still sleeping?" Hoobmon asked.

Moath nodded.

"... I want to learn how to do what you did with your device yesterday. Afterward we'll have some breakfast and I'll tell you what I'm allowed to share." Hoobmon decided.

"Uhh... What is it exactly that you want to learn?" Moath inquired.

"You did something with your device yesterday, when you aimed it at me and Leonidasmon." Hoobmon reminded.

"Oh!" Moath nodded. "You mean take photos! I can do that. This device is what is called a digivice from what I've learned. This specific digivice is called a D-Meric. Where I come from such devices exist, but not this advanced, and they're called cellulars."

"O.K." Hoobmon nodded. "So what should I call it?"

Moath shrugged. "Digivice or D-Meric are fine."

"... I want to learn how to take photos with your D-Meric." Hoobmon remarked.

Moath nodded, and he walked over to Hoobmon's side. Both were standing, and they were in the room that both Moath and Leonidasmon entered, when they first entered the igloo. It took awhile, but Moath was able to teach Hoobmon how to take photos with his D-Meric. Eventually Hoobmon was able to take photos herself without help. Since Moath had taught Hoobmon how to take photos with his D-Meric, Hoobmon had quickly looked through the photos taken.

She had noticed the words in each photo, and especially noticed the ones Shedmon took. Hoobmon handed Moath's D-Meric back to him. Moath took it back, and put it away in one of his pockets.

"How is Shedmon doing?" Hoobmon questioned. "Did he kick you and Leonidasmon out of Andalus Village?"

"He's doing good, but he's very busy." Moath replied. "From what I think, Shedmon doesn't see what he did to me and Leonidasmon as "kicking" us out. He was the one who told us about you, and told us to find you."

"Shedmon is very busy almost all the time." Hoobmon agreed. "Shedmon doesn't like to use rude or harsh terms like "kick" out and such."

"When Leonidasmon's egg appeared..." Moath started.

"Digiegg." Hoobmon corrected, interrupting Moath.

"What?" Moath asked.

"An egg that a codelimin is born from is called digiegg or digitama. Digiegg is a more common term." Hoobmon explained.

"O.K. When Leonidasmon's digiegg appeared, it was the first such digiegg Shedmon had ever seen. At least that's how I understood it." Moath informed.

Hoobmon nodded. "Considering Leonidasmon is your copedam, it's not surprising that he appeared for the first time ever only after you came to the Digital World."

"_Why didn't anyone wake me up?_" Leonidasmon's voice inquired.

Both Moath and Hoobmon turned towards Leonidasmon, who was yawning at the entrance to the bedroom, where both he and Moath rested. Moath smiled. Hoobmon reminded herself of what she had told Moath before he taught her about the photos. Without a word she left the room, leaving Moath and Leonidasmon alone. Leonidasmon blinked sleepily. Moath walked over to his copedam, and knelt down in front of him.

"Do you want me to carry you Leonidasmon?" Moath inquired.

"Yes please Moath." Leonidasmon replied politely.

Moath caringly picked Leonidasmon up and walked to one of the chairs in the room. He sat down, and let Leonidasmon rest on his lap.

"Did you sleep good?" Moath asked.

"Better than in that underground ice cave." Leonidasmon replied.

Moath quietly agreed with his copedam. Both Moath and Leonidasmon didn't have to wait for long for Hoobmon to return. She eventually returned, and with what seemed like another bowl of fruit salad.

"Now Moath, this time you feed your copedam, and I'll take a photo of it." Hoobmon decided.

Nodding, Moath carried Leonidasmon into his arms, and walked over to the fruit salad bowl on the floor. He sat down, and Leonidasmon hopped out of his arms next to him. Moath took out his digivice, and handed it over to Hoobmon. Hoobmon took it, and prepared it. When she was ready, Moath took a spoon and put some fruit salad on it. Leonidasmon opened his mouth, with Moath moving the spoon towards it.

Hoobmon took a photo, and she took another photos of the spoon in Leonidasmon's mouth. She handed Moath's digivice back to Moath, and the three started eating the fruit salad. From time to time Moath fed his copedam, while he himself had some. Moath was able to take a photo of Hoobmon feeding herself some of the fruit salad, with Hoobmon noticing. Soon all three were stuffed, and the bowl, which once had fruit salad, was now empty.

Moath was leaning his back onto the chair he was sitting on before. He was on the floor, with Leonidasmon beside him. Leonidasmon suddenly felt new raw energy surging within him. Like when he felt when he evolved from Rastiromon to Leonidasmon, Leonidasmon knew he was going to evolve to his juvenile form. Leonidasmon hopped away from Moath's side, and both Hoobmon and Moath. Moath glanced at his digivice, and he noticed that it was somehow glowing.

Leonidasmon turned transparent black. Witnessing an evolution for the first time, Hoobmon kept her focus and attention on Leonidasmon. She knew that Moath's digivice was helping somehow, and that Leonidasmon wasn't evolving completely on his own.

"LEONIDASMON DICRENOL!"  
"AMARITOMON!"

A 3D hologram of the newly evolved Leonidasmon was imitated out of Moath's cellular, with the copedam spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the copedam, was close to Moath's.

"_Amaritomon - Juvenile Humanoid Grasl - Amaritomon was short for Amarito Monster. He was part of the Bright Souls family. He was one of the owl copedam. Amarito was Spanish for Little Ammaar. Amaritomon could easily fly, and vanish and reappear. Starting from this level Amaritomon started using telepathy to communicate much of the time with his guardian. Amaritomon wielded a weapon named "Glade Lance". His Arabic name was Rajm - His attacks are: Green Spark; Green Field; Meadow Implosion; Green Light._"

_Amaritomon was a young human child in form. He wore a black coat with a hood over his head most of the time. He had a long narrow nose and green eyes. Amaritomon's hair was black; long, and smooth. On the tips of his hair in the back was dark green highlights. He wore a black vest with a dark green sweater below it. Amaritomon wore dark green leather pants with black boots. He wore dark green leather gloves._

_Glade Lance was a weapon with a trident lance at each side of the weapon. The weapon between the tridents was colored in black, while the tridents were light green in color, crackling with green electricity. The trident had three pointed spears._

"Well, at least now Amaritomon can feed himself." Hoobmon shrugged, smiling.

'Is it true?' Moath questioned, staring at Amaritomon.

Amaritomon smiled at Moath, nodding his head, as if answering Moath's mental question. Moath's eyes widened, realizing that his copedam did hear his thought after all. Moath was speechless for awhile, but as soon as he recovered, he quickly took a photo of Amaritomon. Amaritomon wasn't holding his Glade Lance.

'... This is going to be nice; communicating with you secretly.' Amaritomon thought, smiling.

To his surprise, Moath heard those thoughts.

"Amazing..." Moath muttered.

"... Do you still want to hear what I am allowed to share Moath?" Hoobmon inquired.

Moath blinked, turning to the white bear. He nodded his head quietly. Hoobmon nodded.

"Very well... Listen closely and carefully." Hoobmon requested.

Amaritomon walked over to his guardian, and sat down next to him, on the same side he sat when he was Leonidasmon.

"First, let me take a photo of you two like that." Hoobmon requested.

Moath handed Hoobmon his digivice, and Hoobmon took a photo of Moath and Amaritomon sitting side by side. When she was done she handed Moath's D-Meric back to him. Moath put his black digivice away.

"First though, you and Leonidasmon had slept through the night." Hoobmon informed. "This day your second day... As for what I'm allowed to share... I had been visiting Shedmon from time to time, to keep him company, and to give him company, company that wasn't baby company..."

Hoobmon paused for awhile and chuckled to herself.

"... Such visits weren't usual and regular. Once after I had returned from visiting Andalus Village, I had a vague vision while I slept during the night, and that's when I started having visions. The vision I had showed you and Amaritomon alone first, then four other humans appeared with their copedam together. I was somehow told that the five of you are the first generation of DigiDestined, and since you were, the title was guardian for you humans.

"I know of your name through that vision. That's the only vision I had so far. I knew you would be coming because it showed in the vision, and so I waited for you. The next time I visited Andalus Village after that vision, I had told Shedmon about it. As for the four other guardians, their names are Ammaar "Lunanight" Andalusi; Muhammad "Cometris" Abu Nahran; Heba "Foreen" Al-Reesh, and Razan "Starlight" Abu Ostoor. You four are all from Jordan in Earth.

"This is the first time any humans had ever entered the Digital World. Ammaar; Muhammad; Heba, and Razan know each other personally, since they're classmates. As for the Digital World... The Digital World has many corrupt and evil codelimin, with some, if not all, of them doing injustice to other codelimin one way or another. It would be the mission of you guardians to bring justice to the Digital World, by defeating these evil codelimin." Hoobmon explained.

Moath's eyes widened in recognition when Hoobmon mentioned the names of the four other guardians.

"... Who these evil codelimin are, I don't know. I just know that they exist here in the Digital World. You guardians are called that because you would be guarding the Digital World against injustice, and that's why you and your coming friends are called guardians." Hoobmon added.

'Moath... I would like some milk please.' Amaritomon requested.

Moath blinked, and smiled.

"Hoobmon? Do you have any milk?" Moath inquired.

"Of course, but why?" Hoobmon asked.

"Because Amaritomon would like to have some." Moath replied.

Hoobmon nodded. "O.K. I'm going to put some honey with it also. I have honey with milk, with the honey being my favored natural sweetener for it."

"Are you O.K. with honey in the milk?" Moath asked, turning to his copedam.

Amaritomon quietly nodded. Once seeing his answer Hoobmon walked out of the room, to get some milk and honey for all of them. She took the bowl with her.

"Now since I'm juvenile... Could we stay longer, or should we leave soon?" Amaritomon inquired, whispering.

"I think we can still stay as long as we like. I don't think Hoobmon would mind, but I'll ask her about it when she returns." Moath replied...

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: THE FIRST DIGIVICE EVOLUTION

_Following the teachings of Muhammad... - A cruel world lies ahead - The collapse of the standing wall... - Centuries of darkness await... - Unknown... - The shadows of darkness his only peace... - A light will prevail... - From the most unexpected person... - Strive! - For the wall has regained weight - The only solitude is Allah - Hardships of Youth... - Tests of the Dunya' - Work for the Hereafter... - Patience... - The key for success of the tests - Prevail in the Name of Allah! - Souls of Discipline_

* * *

**My Fandom Codelimin appearing in episode:**

1. Shedmon - 2. Rastiromon - 3. Leonidasmon - 4. Hoobmon - 5. Amaritomon.

**Episode thought up:  
**-5.5.2009 Tuesday-

**Episode started:  
**-15.5.2009 Friday-

**Episode completed:  
**-10.6.2009 Wednesday-

**Episode submitted:  
**-13.6.2009 Saturday-


	3. The First Digivice Evolution

Ammaar slid down the Jalladmon he was riding on. He was the last to slide down from the pigeon codelimin. Ammaar landed beside Octurnalmon. Heba; Muhammad, and Shetamon were all already off. The Jalladmon flew them to some meadow. Heba was taking photos of the Jalladmon, and others. Shetamon was the only copedam that stayed on the Jalladmon with Heba, while the others partially flew on their own, partially rode the Jalladmon.

Taking a photo of the Jalladmon flying away, Heba waved her hand at them, bidding them farewell, even though they couldn't see her. Ammaar noticed that she was in a good mood. It was a sort of herd of Jalladmon that was flying above them, and flying downwards back at the oasis. Heba was the one to analyze the pigeon codelimin, and both Ammaar and Heba had taken photos of Jalladmon, including some photos of Jalladmon drinking some water from the oasis.

Oddly enough the oasis' liquid was water once more, as it wasn't white in color like milk. The Jalladmon were asked if they would fly the humans and their copedam away from the desert, and the Jalladmon accepted, taking them away from the desert. The four humans gathered around each other, with their copedam near them.

"O.K. Just what is going on around here?" Muhammad questioned.

"I think that me or Heba aren't the best ones to explain everything." Ammaar replied.

"Yeah." Heba nodded. "It was Ranbimon, who was Runnymon, that partially explained it to me and Ammaar."

"It was Octurnalmon, who was Octmon, that partially explained it to me and Heba. Both Octmon and Runnymon took turns in explaining it." Ammaar added.

"Besides, the explanation is long, and would need your complete attention." Heba informed.

"Have you and Ammaar been taking photos Heba?" Razan inquired.

"Afterward Razan." Heba decided.

"Since Octurnalmon and Ranbimon had explained stuff to their humans, I think it's our place to explain stuff to Muhammad and Razan, don't you think so Shetamon?" Silver Otazoidmon inquired.

Shetamon nodded. "Yeah. O.K. Razan and Muhammad. We need the full attention from you two for you two to fully understand."

"We're all listening ears." Razan informed, nodding at Shetamon.

"I think both Silver Otazoidmon and Shetamon have this; we don't need to stay around and listen again." Ammaar whispered.

Heba smiled. "Just what I was thinking!"

While Silver Otazoidmon and Shetamon begun explaining, what was explained to Ammaar and Heba earlier, to Muhammad and Razan, Ammaar; Heba, and their copedam walked away, but not too far. There were a few trees that provided shade in the green meadow. Ammaar; Heba, and their copedam went and sat down near such a tree.

"There are some photos I took that I want to show you Heba." Ammaar informed, going to the stored photos on his digivice.

"I have some photos I want show you as well." Heba nodded, going to the stored photos on her digivice.

Ammaar quickly took a photo of Muhammad; Silver Otazoidmon; Razan, and Shetamon together. Heba noticed but didn't mention anything. The two humans were sitting under the shade facing each other. Octurnalmon was on one of the trees branches, above Ammaar, while Ranbimon remained by Heba's side. Remembering something, Heba looked up at Ammaar.

"Did you wonder what those spheres were Ammaar?" Heba inquired.

Ammaar blinked, looking up from his digivice. "You mean the spheres that somehow transported us out of the underwater cave and to where Muhammad and Razan were?"

"Yes." Heba nodded.

"Of course! I wonder if they have any other capabilities! It remains to be seen, and I think we'll find out more about them on this journey. We'll also see if Muhammad and Razan have such similar spheres." Ammaar informed.

"They might, but it might be in different colors from ours." Heba remarked.

With Heba noticing once more, Ammaar took a photo of both Heba and Ranbimon under the tree's shade.

"Why don't I take a photo of you two under this tree?" Ranbimon inquired, noticing Ammaar taking the photo.

Both humans were silent for a few moments.

"... No!" Both refused in unison.

"Why?" Ranbimon inquired. "You two didn't mind the photo Ammaar took back in the underwater cave."

"We were alone then Ranbimon. Now we aren't." Heba explained.

Octurnalmon flew down from his branch, landing beside Ranbimon.

"It's something we won't understand Ranbimon, so don't try to understand it. Take my word for it." Octurnalmon advised.

"I'll definitely take it." Ranbimon nodded.

Having had being on the branch above Ammaar, Octurnalmon walked over to Ammaar, and sat down beside him. Heba smiled, and took a photo of Ammaar and Octurnalmon under the tree's shade. Both noticed, but didn't mind. Not forgetting about the photos, and after looking through them a little, Ammaar left them, and checked some other functions on his D-Satuza. He eventually found the Code X Analyzer, which was basically the codelimin analyzer.

Deciding to look through it later, Ammaar quickly left it and checked his phone book. He noticed he had five numbers, including his own. He saw Heba Al-Reesh's number, and decided to try it. Ammaar called it. A few short moments later, Heba was surprised that Ammaar was calling her. She glanced up at Ammaar, and Ammaar smiled in response. Heba refused it, but it caught her attention nonetheless. She went through her phone book, and saw her own and Ammaar's numbers.

There were three other numbers, including Muhammad's and Razan's, along with a third person whom Heba didn't know personally. Returning back to his stored photos, Ammaar showed Octurnalmon the photos, and the clips, that were stored on his D-Satuza. Octurnalmon enjoyed looking through them. Heba also showed Ranbimon the photos and clips that were stored on her D-Meric. Like Octurnalmon, Ranbimon enjoyed looking through them.

Ammaar stood up, and walked over to Heba's side, which was the opposite side of Ranbimon. Ammaar had his digivice on his stored photos.

"I was thinking of the quickest way we could look through the photos. We could temporarily give each other the other's digivice, and quickly look through the photos, before giving the digivice back. What do you say Heba?" Ammaar asked.

"I'd say you're not being as a shy guy anymore Ammaar." Heba noted.

Ammaar blushed, lowering his head.

"Umm... I'm not sure, but I think Ammaar would always be a shy guy." Octurnalmon remarked.

"How would you know?" Heba inquired, turning to Octurnalmon.

Octurnalmon blinked. "Well... I haven't known him long enough, but I can sense feelings from him, and I'm telling you, Ammaar would always remain a shy guy."

Heba sighed. "That's good to hear."

"What about exchanging the digivices?" Ranbimon reminded.

"Oh... Of course." Heba nodded.

Silently, Heba handed Ammaar her D-Meric, while Ammaar handed Heba his D-Satuza. With his head still lowered, Ammaar looked through the photos Heba had taken, and noted the photos she had taken of him. Heba quietly looked through the photos taken on Ammaar's D-Satuza and liked the photos he had taken of her. Once they were done, both were hesitant to return the digivice to its rightful owner. Ammaar was the first to hand Heba's D-Meric back.

His head was still lowered, and Heba noted that. Heba took her D-Meric, and placed the D-Satuza into Ammaar's right hand. Once his D-Satuza was in his hand, Heba withdrew her hand, a little hastily. Ammaar also withdrew his right hand a little hastily. Unknown to them, Muhammad; Razan; Silver Otazoidmon, and Shetamon were all quietly watching them. Both Muhammad and Razan were smiling brightly.

'I guess Octurnalmon is right about Ammaar, in that at least.' Heba thought.

"_Have you two been enjoying your time away from us?_" Razan's voice inquired playfully.

Octurnalmon; Ammaar; Ranbimon, and Heba all turned their attention towards Razan. The four saw Razan; Muhammad; Shetamon, and Silver Otazoidmon staring at them, with both Razan and Muhammad smiling brightly. Nervously, Ammaar stood up and went back beside Octurnalmon. Heba was kind of disappointed Ammaar left her side, as was Ammaar in leaving Heba's side. Muhammad; Razan; Silver Otazoidmon, and Shetamon sat down with the four.

The eight were sitting down under the tree's shade. They formed a semi-circle, with Silver Otazoidmon; Muhammad; Razan, and Shetamon facing the tree's trunk. Silver Otazoidmon was near Octurnalmon, while to Silver Otazoidmon's left was Muhammad. To Muhammad's left was Razan, and to Razan's left was Shetamon. Near Shetamon, to her left, was Ranbimon.

"Do you two know what's going on now?" Heba questioned.

Razan nodded. "Yeah. It was long, but we understood it."

"So we're in another world. Wow! I can't believe we won't be going to school since we're here!" Muhammad cheered.

"That kind of crossed our minds." Heba informed.

Everyone noticed Ammaar's quietness and shyness, with his head being lowered. Octurnalmon put his right wing on Ammaar's back, patting him gently.

"Now what about these photos?" Razan inquired, turning to Heba.

"Oh... Well Ammaar and I have learned some stuff these digivices are capable of." Heba started.

"And they can take photos?" Muhammad questioned.

"Yes, but I don't know exactly how much storage the digivice has." Heba informed.

"I would say... limitless storage." Silver Otazoidmon opined.

"That would be great." Heba agreed.

"What about other stuff besides the photos?" Razan asked.

"We can call each other, since we have our own phone book. The digivices can also take clips with audio." Heba replied.

"What?" Muhammad asked.

"Like you heard." Razan replied, looking through her D-Meric.

Razan was looking through her D-Meric, and she found the phone book. She looked through the numbers, and found out there were five.

"... I'm guessing all of us have five numbers?" Razan inquired.

"Five? Not four?" Muhammad asked, looking through his D-Meric.

"The fifth number is for someone I don't know personally." Heba remarked.

"I don't know anyone named Moath Aslan either." Razan agreed.

"At least we're not the only humans here." Muhammad smiled, noticing Moath's number on his D-Meric.

"I have a feeling we'd eventually get to know Moath." Ammaar remarked, without raising his head.

Everyone agreed with him silently.

"Do you two know what your crests are?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Silver Otazoidmon said mine is the Crest of Goodness." Muhammad replied.

"And mine is the Crest of Mulige." Razan added, smiling.

Wanting to leave the group, Ammaar quietly stood up and walked towards the tree's trunk. Octurnalmon quickly got onto his talons and followed Ammaar. Ammaar was going to stop in front of the trunk, but his mind was preoccupied with stuff. What was surprising was that Ammaar didn't bump into the tree's trunk, but rather, with his D-Satuza glowing, went through the tree. Octurnalmon's eyes widened, as did Heba's, who also saw Ammaar leave.

Without hesitance Octurnalmon followed Ammaar through the tree's trunk, and he was able to go through, vanishing from sight...

* * *

Story by Green Garden

_Trail of Belief - Travel through the tunnels of faith - Worship... - There is no God but the God - And Muhammad is his messenger - The message of unity - Peace... - ... And patience... - Is the way... - When law becomes unlawful... - Islam breaks the invincible - Thrive in peace... - Thrive in patience... - Thrive in worship... - Thrive in the oneness of God... - Souls of Discipline_

**The First Generation**  
**Episode 3: "The First Digivice Evolution"**

Ammaar didn't know where he was exactly. He had only remembered passing through some tree trunk, and then appearing where he was. From what he saw, he was in some underground cavern, with a nearby river flowing and numerous tunnels leading in different directions. The air in the cavern was cool and nice. It wasn't like the air, and gentle breeze back on the meadow. A few moments later and Octurnalmon appeared by Ammaar's side, out of thin air.

Having put his D-Satuza back in his pocket when he sat down beside Octurnalmon, Ammaar took out his digivice once more, as he headed towards the river. Octurnalmon followed him quietly. Before Ammaar reached the river, something jumped out of it. Ammaar recognized it as the same creature that was an amphibian, and had spikes on its back. Octurnalmon hastily took his position in front of Ammaar, and Ammaar took a photo of the creature.

A 3D hologram of the amphibian codelimin was imitated out of Ammaar's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Ammaar's.

"_Gizamon - Juvenile Marine Grasl - Gizamon was short for Gizagiza Monster, with giza being jagged, like Gizamon's back. They are little furballs with attitude. They roam in packs causing mischief. Gizamon could swim and dig - His attacks are: 4-Leg Kick; Spiral Saw; Frog Kick; Water Cure._"

"Aren't you the same Gizamon that was beaten by that red rabbit?" Ammaar inquired, staring at Gizamon.

"Elecmon." Gizamon muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"**Spiral Saw**!" Gizamon yelled.

"**Owl Hunt**!" Octurnalmon yelled.

Ammaar took some photos of both Gizamon's attack, and of Octurnalmon's attack. Octurnalmon ran towards Spiral Saw, and stopped before reaching it, releasing a light green energy of an owl beak with eyes, and miniature wings behind it. It collided with Spiral Saw. Octurnalmon quickly jumped away, as Spiral Saw went through Owl Hunt. Ammaar also avoided Spiral Saw. Gizamon landed on his feet, being between Octurnalmon and Ammaar.

He glanced between the two, before jumping at Ammaar.

"**Spiral Saw**!" Gizamon yelled.

Ammaar gasped. Octurnalmon rushed towards Ammaar, but knew he won't reach him in time.

"Chief!" Octurnalmon yelled.

Ammaar held his D-Satuza out, and turned his head, closing his eyes. The D-Satuza glowed dark green, and released a dark green beam outward. The dark green beam formed the same familiar dark green sphere around Ammaar. Spiral Saw slammed into the dark green sphere, and Ammaar glanced ahead, noticing Spiral Saw trying to break through the sphere, but failing. Ammaar sighed deeply. Octurnalmon continued his rush towards Gizamon.

He was relieved that Ammaar was safe. With his technique a failure, Gizamon landed on the ground in front of the sphere, not able to get through it to Ammaar.

"**Owl Razor Spin**!" Octurnalmon yelled.

Gizamon jumped around, facing Octurnalmon. But it was too late. Octurnalmon had already spread his wings wide, and begun spinning fast, with his wings still spread out. He spun straight towards Gizamon. Gizamon couldn't avoid it, and was slashed by the edges of Octurnalmon's wings, which were as sharp as razors. Octurnalmon didn't stop until he had passed through the sphere, and was by Ammaar's side. Both watched as Gizamon weakly limped back towards the river.

The sphere faded around Ammaar and Octurnalmon, as the two chased after the injured Gizamon...

* * *

Muhammad and Razan were looking through the functions of their digivices, and they hadn't noticed Ammaar's disappearance or Octurnalmon's disappearance. Heba was starting to get worried for Ammaar, while Ranbimon didn't notice like Muhammad and Razan. Silver Otazoidmon and Shetamon both noticed as well, but both remained by their humans' sides. Both Muhammad and Razan had eventually found the photo function.

They didn't waste any time in starting to take photos. Both Razan and Muhammad took their first photos of their copedam. Razan took her first photo of Shetamon, while Muhammad took his first photo of Silver Otazoidmon. After taking some photos, both Razan and Muhammad noticed Ammaar's and Octurnalmon's absence.

"Hey! Where's Ammaar and Octurnalmon?" Muhammad inquired.

"Now you two noticed their disappearance." Heba muttered, rolling her eyes.

"They vanished in the tree's trunk." Silver Otazoidmon replied.

Muhammad and Razan both laughed.

"How's that possible?" Razan asked.

"You two need to remember that you're not in your world anymore. Anything is possible here in the Digital World. What might be unlikely on Earth, is possible here in the Digital World." Shetamon explained.

"I'm going to check." Heba decided, standing up.

"What?!" Muhammad exclaimed.

"You might not be able to come back Heba." Razan reminded.

"Something might have happened to Ammaar." Heba muttered, glancing at the tree's trunk.

Ranbimon slowly got to her feet as well. Before anything else was said, the DigiDestined and their copedam heard something crash rather close near them. They turned their eyes, and saw one of the Jalladmon on its back on the ground. The DigiDestined glanced up, noticing the remainder of the Jalladmon circling around. A rather large dark dinosaur was approaching the fallen Jalladmon. Even though Heba had analyzed it earlier, Muhammad tried with his D-Meric.

"_Jalladmon - Maturity Bird Jerebi - Jalladmon was short for Jallad Monster. Jallad was an Arabic term meaning "whip" or the person who whips. It could also be an Arabic family name. It was part of the Tropic Breezes family. Jalladmon was one of the owl copedam. It could be either male or female - Its attacks are: Pigeon Razor Spin; Twin Pigeon Spheres; Pigeon Dust._"

_Jalladmon were large pigeons with a pair of pigeon wings. The male Jalladmon had black feathers, with a dark green mane on his chest. His beak was dark green. The female Jalladmon had white feathers, with no green mane, and hazel eyes. Her beak was light green._

It was obvious that the fallen Jalladmon was a female, with her white feathers. Muhammad checked his digivice for info on the large dark dinosaur. A 3D hologram of the dark dinosaur codelimin was imitated out of Muhammad's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Muhammad's.

"_Dark Tyrannomon - Maturity Dinosaur Grasl - Dark Tyrannomon was short for Dark Tyrannosaurus Monster. He was part of the Giant Jurassic family. Dark Tyrannomon was the evil version of its close relative Tyrannomon. Dark Tyrannomon obey their master and hunt down any prey, with or without mercy, depending at what their master orders them - His attacks are: Fire Blast and Iron Tail._"

Muhammad gulped upon knowing what Dark Tyrannomon was. Razan and Heba didn't hesitate in taking photos. Silver Otazoidmon; Shetamon, and Ranbimon were all in front of their humans.

"Stop him Silver Otazoidmon!" Muhammad ordered.

"Gladly." Silver Otazoidmon replied, flying low at Dark Tyrannomon.

Muhammad glanced upwards towards the circling Jalladmon. Soon something went after them in the sky, and the Jalladmon quickly flew away from what was chasing them. Witnessing that, Muhammad turned his attention back to his copedam.

"What about Ammaar and Octurnalmon?" Ranbimon inquired, reminding Heba.

Heba blinked at her copedam. She glanced at his friends; their copedam; Dark Tyrannomon, and the fallen Jalladmon. She nodded to herself.

"Let's go Ranbimon." Heba decided.

"Finally." Ranbimon remarked.

The two hurried to the tree's trunk, and Razan saw them. She took a photo of them before they reached the tree's trunk, and she was so sure that she would see Heba and Ranbimon bump into the tree's trunk, but Razan's eyes widened when Heba and Ranbimon vanished through the tree's trunk...

* * *

Heba appeared in the underground cave with the river and numerous tunnels. A few short moments later Ranbimon appeared beside her. Heba didn't have time to look around, but Ranbimon looked around the cave. Heba was in time to see a dark green sphere forming around Octurnalmon and Ammaar, who were both rushing towards the river. She knew she'd never catch up with them.

"Ammaar!" Heba yelled.

A few moments later the dark green sphere went into the river, with both Ammaar and Octurnalmon in it. Heba didn't know if Ammaar had heard her or not, and since she was alone now, she took the chance to glance around the underground cave.

"O.K. Now I can understand why Ammaar and Octurnalmon didn't return as soon as they did." Ranbimon remarked, staring at the numerous tunnels.

"But why did they go into the river?" Heba inquired, whispering.

"... We need to get back... Somehow... Ammaar won't help us for some reason." Heba decided.

"Care to tell me how?" Ranbimon questioned.

"The same way we got out of the underwater cave and appeared near the oasis." Heba replied.

Ranbimon blinked. Noticing her copedam's confusion, Heba decided to act, rather than tell, on what she meant. Without her doing anything, her digivice, which was in her hand, started glowing. It released a light green beam in front of Heba and Ranbimon, which quickly formed a light green sphere around the two. Ranbimon blinked, staring at the sphere around her and Heba. Soon enough the sphere started to collapse and Heba closed her eyes. Ranbimon gasped.

The light green sphere collapsed entirely in a bright light green flash, taking Heba and Ranbimon away from the underground cave...

* * *

In a light green flash, Heba and Ranbimon appeared under the tree's shade. Heba noticed that Muhammad was holding Emeraldmon, and not Silver Otazoidmon, while Razan was holding Crownmon, and not Shetamon. The female Jalladmon was still on her back, staring up in horror at Dark Tyrannomon in front of her.

"Stop him Ranbimon!" Heba yelled.

Ranbimon gulped. "I'll try Heba."

Ranbimon jumped low into the air, and flew low towards Dark Tyrannomon. Ranbimon passed Razan and Muhammad, making the two turn their heads behind them, noticing Heba, holding her D-Meric tightly, and which was glowing light green.

"**Rainbow Stars**!" Ranbimon yelled.

Dark Tyrannomon glanced at Ranbimon. "Another pest..."

Ranbimon's wings glowed, with each wing glowing its own color. Ranbimon flapped her wings, releasing stars, with the stars colored like the wings of Ranbimon, in rainbow colors.

"**Iron Tail**!" Dark Tyrannomon yelled, slamming his tail into the colorful stars.

Ranbimon wasn't surprised that Dark Tyrannomon was able to cancel her attack without getting harmed. She had stopped some distance away from the fallen Jalladmon, and Dark Tyrannomon's attention was now on Ranbimon. Ranbimon gulped. She glanced back at Heba, who assured her with her nod. Ranbimon knew she was the only capable of defending the fallen Jalladmon, and her human and friends.

"**Fire Blast**!" Dark Tyrannomon yelled.

"**Rainbow Dissolve**!" Ranbimon yelled.

Ranbimon withered her wings, as dust of different random colors was released from it, towards the attack. The dust collided with Fire Blast, and was able to cancel Fire Blast, which led to its own cancellation. Razan was watching, but at the same time she was taking photos with her digivice. Dark Tyrannomon ran at Ranbimon.

"**Iron Tail**!" Dark Tyrannomon yelled.

"**Rainbow Stars**!" Ranbimon yelled.

Iron Tail collided with Rainbow Stars. Iron Tail canceled Rainbow Stars, but Ranbimon used the opportunity to take to the air. Dark Tyrannomon saw Ranbimon flying into the air, with her glaring at him.

"**Rainbow Dissolve**!" Ranbimon yelled.

Knowing how dangerous it was, Dark Tyrannomon first retaliated.

"**Fire Blast**!" Dark Tyrannomon yelled.

He also moved away as quickly as he could. Rainbow Dissolve and Fire Blast collided, while both canceled each other out. Fire Blast burned some of Rainbow Dissolve, while the remainder of Rainbow Dissolved deleted Fire Blast. Both Emeraldmon and Crownmon were watching.

"**Rainbow Stars**!" Ranbimon yelled.

Dark Tyrannomon quickly avoided the attack, though it wasn't too easy. He couldn't counter attack with Iron Tail since he wasn't at the right angle to counter attack. Heba quickly joined her friends, watching the battle.

"Ranbimon is holding out longer than Shetamon or Silver Otazoidmon." Razan remarked.

"Ranbimon has it in her to defeat Dark Tyrannomon!" Heba exclaimed.

The digivice responded to Heba, and it glowed bright light green. Heba noticed and glanced at it.

"Ranbimon is going to evolve!" Emeraldmon gasped.

Heba glanced up at Ranbimon, and Ranbimon was transparent light green. Glancing back down at her D-Meric, Heba nodded. She held her digivice with her right hand, close to her heart, with the monitor facing the heart.

"**Digital Breeze Engage**!" Heba yelled, with the digivice still close to her heart.

The words just came to her naturally. With those magical words, Ranbimon's maturity form was unlocked.

"RANBIMON DICRENOL!"  
"... SONIC VAILMON!"

A 3D hologram of the large bird codelimin was imitated out of Heba's digivice, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Heba's.

"_Sonic Vailmon - Maturity Bird Jerebi - Sonic Vailmon was short for Sonic Vail Monster, with Vail being a Twilasin term meaning unity. She was part of the Tropic Breezes family. Her speeds could rival any of the fastest flight codelimin, as she was a mixture of Aquilamon and Garudamon. She was the maturity form of Ranbimon - Her attacks are: Sonic Spinner; Sonic Rainbows; Sonic Cosmos._"

_Sonic Vailmon looked like an eagle, with two pairs of wings, both pairs rainbow colored, with Sonic Vailmon's feet being talons. Her feathers were colored pink and bright. Sonic Vailmon's eyes were still brown, with a few pink bangs over her forehead. She was muscular with the face of an eagle._

"Alright Heba!" Razan cheered, taking a photo of Sonic Vailmon.

Heba just stared speechless at Sonic Vailmon, with her D-Meric still in her hand.

"It's round 2!" Crownmon exclaimed.

"**Sonic Spinner**!" Sonic Vailmon yelled.

Not wasting any time, Sonic Vailmon spun once at sonic speed, releasing a sonic pink colored spiral pulse towards Dark Tyrannomon, forcing the dinosaur several yards back. Dark Tyrannomon knew that Sonic Vailmon was now a serious threat to him.

"**Fire Blast**!" Dark Tyrannomon yelled.

He released it into the sky, towards Sonic Vailmon. Sonic Vailmon avoided it, and flew down at Dark Tyrannomon. Her eyes were glaring, as she was only feet away from Dark Tyrannomon. Her talons didn't touch the ground though, as they were still in the air.

"**Iron**..." Dark Tyrannomon begun, but Sonic Vailmon was faster.

"**Sonic Rainbows**!" Sonic Vailmon yelled.

Her two pairs of wings glowed brightly. She flapped them once, releasing four rainbow arches towards Dark Tyrannomon, at sonic speed, and at point-blank range. Dark Tyrannomon didn't have a chance at surviving, as the attack deleted him. Sonic Vailmon landed on the ground beside the fallen Jalladmon, as she let the deleted data fly away. Once all the data was gone, Sonic Vailmon glanced down at the fallen Jalladmon, who was smiling at her.

Sonic Vailmon nodded, and offered to help Jalladmon up. Accepting the offer, Jalladmon got back onto her talons with Sonic Vailmon's help.

"Thank you." The female Jalladmon thanked.

Sonic Vailmon nodded. The female Jalladmon flew into the sky, a little weak, and flew in the direction where she knew her group went. Razan had took some photos of Sonic Vailmon, including one of Sonic Vailmon helping Jalladmon up, and of both of them standing near each other. They were almost the same size. Watching Jalladmon fly away, Sonic Vailmon turned transparent light green and decreased in size, returning to her juvenile form of Ranbimon.

Muhammad helped Emeraldmon to his feet, while Razan helped Crownmon to her feet. Heba walked over to Ranbimon. Ranbimon was staring at Heba, watching her approach. Heba was smiling. Without saying anything, Heba closed her eyes and embraced her copedam tightly.

"Good job Ranbimon. I knew you had it in you." Heba whispered.

Ranbimon closed her eyes, smiling also, and patting Heba's back gently.

"Heba?" Razan inquired from behind.

Heba released Ranbimon, and both turned to Razan. Crownmon was beside her, while Muhammad and Emeraldmon were with her as well.

"First I took some photos of Sonic Vailmon, and second, didn't you find Ammaar and Octurnalmon?" Razan asked.

Heba's eyes widened and she gasped.

"I forgot all about them!" She exclaimed.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Crownmon inquired, blinking.

"It means we did see them, but they went underwater before we could do anything." Ranbimon replied.

"What does that mean?" Muhammad questioned, his eyes wide.

Heba sighed. She explained what happened after she went through the tree's trunk and what she saw underground. She also explained how she returned.

"We have to find them somehow!" Muhammad remarked.

"Sorry, but I can't help on an empty stomach." Ranbimon informed.

"And night is approaching Muhammad. It has been a long day." Emeraldmon added.

"That doesn't mean we should give up on Ammaar and Octurnalmon!" Heba exclaimed.

"They'll show up Heba. I'm sure of that. I think we just need to eat something and rest after everything that's happened." Ranbimon explained.

"Where can we get some food?" Razan inquired...

* * *

Ammaar had noticed Heba's signal on his D-Satuza when she had appeared with Ranbimon, and he also heard her yell after him. He ignored it all, going underwater, in the river. He and Octurnalmon were safe in the dark green sphere. They could see Gizamon ahead of them, and the dark green sphere chased after it. When Ammaar had noticed Heba's signal on his digivice, that was the first time he noticed the D-Satuza, or D-Merics, could do such a thing.

The dark green sphere continued on following Gizamon down the river. When Ammaar glanced up above the sphere, he saw that there was no light, which meant they were underwater in an enclosed area. It was long before both Ammaar and Octurnalmon heard some roaring ahead of them. Watching Gizamon, they both saw that it hadn't reacted in any way towards the roaring, if it had heard it that was.

With the roaring really close to them, the sphere had entered an area underwater which was extremely bubbly. Realizing what it was, Ammaar gasped.

"What?" Octurnalmon inquired.

Both could hear the roaring outside the sphere, but Ammaar clearly heard Octurnalmon, as if there wasn't any roaring.

"It's a waterfall." Ammaar replied, blinking.

"What's a waterfall?" Octurnalmon questioned.

"You'll soon find out." Ammaar replied. "... I wonder if the sphere would take the fall..."

"Oh... I don't like the sound of that." Octurnalmon whispered.

Soon enough, and the sphere blasted out of the underwater, and started to fall. Glancing behind them, both Ammaar and Octurnalmon saw an underground waterfall. Below the sphere was Gizamon. Ammaar quickly took out his digivice, and he took a photo of Gizamon, along with a photo of the waterfall behind them, with Octurnalmon in it.

"Now I know what a waterfall is..." Octurnalmon whispered, nodding his head.

"**_Turtle Wheel_**!" An unknown voice yelled out.

Both Ammaar and Octurnalmon glanced above them, and all they saw was something was a blur of grayness colliding with the dark green sphere above. The collision with the sphere was so sudden that both Ammaar and Octurnalmon almost lost their balance. However through the collision the dark green sphere was sent speeding towards Gizamon, quickly gaining on him.

Ammaar quickly glanced back above the sphere, and he quickly saw something falling down beside the sphere. The sphere collided with the injured Gizamon, returning Ammaar's attention to it. Shocks flew through Gizamon's injured body, from his contact with the sphere. It all happened so fast. One moment the sphere was only a little halted by Gizamon, but quite soon the sphere ripped through Gizamon's injured body, deleting it in no time.

With the obstacle gone, the sphere continued on its way towards the lake, which was so far underground. Ammaar watched the deleted data fly away. He didn't notice when the sphere hit the lake, and when it did, the sphere dissolved, quickly threatening to drown both Ammaar and Octurnalmon. Before both Ammaar and Octurnalmon fainted, they saw something gray dive underwater towards them...

* * *

"_Ammaar?_" A familiar feminine voice inquired worriedly.

Ammaar regained conscience, and he instantly recognized the voice as being Heba's voice. He slowly opened his eyes, and at first his eyesight was blurry. When his eyesight cleared, the first thing Ammaar saw staring right at him was Demi Octmon. Ammaar blinked, and he remembered his last memories, remembering that the last time his copedam was with him, he was in his juvenile form.

"Alhamdullah you're awake." Heba sighed in relief.

Ammaar glanced to his side and saw Heba seated next to him.

"Heba? What happened?" Ammaar inquired.

"Ranbimon saw both you and Demi Octmon unconscious near a river that's not so far from here." Heba replied.

"What? He wasn't Octurnalmon?" Ammaar asked.

"We were hoping you could answer that for us." Silver Otazoidmon informed, approaching Ammaar.

Ammaar took another glance at Demi Octmon, and then he took him into his arms. Ammaar sat up and glanced around him. He saw that he was under the shade of the same tree, with Silver Otazoidmon nearby. Heba was glancing behind her at what Muhammad; Razan; Ranbimon, and Shetamon were all doing, like she was purposely avoiding looking at Ammaar. Ammaar turned his attention to Silver Otazoidmon.

"I don't know." Ammaar simply answered.

Silver Otazoidmon nodded. "It seems you might have fainted before you could witness Octurnalmon change back into Demi Octmon."

"That's understandable." Ammaar nodded slowly.

Silver Otazoidmon walked back to Muhammad, and when Heba stood up and walked back to Muhammad; Razan; Ranbimon, and Shetamon, both Ammaar and Demi Octmon saw what they were doing. Ammaar saw that they were all eating. It seemed to him much had happened since after he went through the tree's trunk.

"What happened with you?" Ammaar asked, whispering to Demi Octmon.

Demi Octmon blinked. "Like you I don't know, but it might have something to do with the near drowning thing."

"That and maybe something else with it." Ammaar agreed. "... Are you hungry?"

"Do you have to ask chief? I mean, after all of what's happened today?" Demi Octmon questioned.

It was only then that Ammaar noticed it was night, and not day. Glancing back at where the rest of the group was, Ammaar slowly got up, carrying Demi Octmon with him. He felt his digivice in his pocket, and he started walking towards the group that was eating...

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: DOUBLE EVOLUTION

_Following the teachings of Muhammad... - A cruel world lies ahead - The collapse of the standing wall... - Centuries of darkness await... - Unknown... - The shadows of darkness his only peace... - A light will prevail... - From the most unexpected person... - Strive! - For the wall has regained weight - The only solitude is Allah - Hardships of Youth... - Tests of the Dunya' - Work for the Hereafter... - Patience... - The key for success of the tests - Prevail in the Name of Allah! - Souls of Discipline_

* * *

**My Fandom Codelimin appearing in episode:**

1. Jalladmon - 2. Sonic Vailmon.

**Episode thought up:  
**-5.5.2009 Tuesday-

**Episode started:  
**-19.5.2009 Tuesday-

**Episode completed:  
**-11.6.2009 Thursday-

**Episode submitted:  
**-13.6.2009 Saturday-


End file.
